Clash of the Worlds
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Putting my stories back up! Things change for three high school girls when the notorious Akatsuki come for them
1. Prologue

For Payton and her friends things were always normal....well....as normal as you could get with them. Payton always had a feeling of some sort of thing happening to them that would be weird...but that's all it was...a feeling. She knew none of it was possible. Sure she's written stories about these anime characters...but never truly believed that she would get to meet them.

That's why it's called fan fiction, right? Payton is a Narutard...and well that's basically all there was to it. But she hung out with only one other person that remotely talked to her about anime. Payton didn't care though. She kept on making up these dreams and talking up these stories, making a lot of people doubt her sanity.

She's never paid much attention to them though. She couldn't help the fact that anime was her favorite interest. She just enjoyed the stories, which is what made it fun to write her own....but they're only stories. Nothing more.

Anime and the people in them....are all fake. Payton was well aware of that. That's why fan fiction was her favorite place to be. She combined herself and her creativeness into stories that could never come true. Because they're all fake.

At least....that's what she thought. One year at high school...changed all of that.

* * *

**HAHAHAAHA I'm back! I will be putting up all of my stories again...except Anime Story and Note to Fans: Get Out Of My Face. I will be doing Clash of the Worlds and Colliding Worlds first then Akatsuki...What? and Otogakure...What? next.**

**Also I will be doing other Fics with other animes. This is because Naruto isn't doing anything for me anymore. It killed off the Akatsuki :P but i will still be doing ones on them. XD Bleach, Death Note, and Vampire Knight have caught my eye now XD So tell me what you want to see :)**

**~~Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	2. Chapter 1

Payton, Stacey, and Ava walk into the cafeteria early in the morning. They see a few of their friends already sitting down at a table and go there. It was the first day of school and they were still trying to figure out who all was in their classes. Payton and Ava had their first and second period together and so far Payton didn't know if she had any classes with Stacey.

Payton looks down at her watch and sees that they only had five minutes left. She sighed and moved her bracelet and her watch back to her wrist since they had gone up her arm again. Then the bell rang. Let's see how this day goes, Payton thought as she and Ava walked down the hall to English.

------------------------------------------(Somewhere Else)----------------------------------------

Dark figures rummage through their closets mumbling and groaning. They were not looking forward to this though they knew they couldn't disobey HIS orders. A yell caught their attentions. As they left their 'house' and walked down the street to the high school that looked too old to be standing, they couldn't help but think that this must be some kind of a joke.

One by one they entered the doors and went up to the front desk. Sitting there was a young lady probably in her late twenties or mid-thirties. "We are the exchange students." One said. This caught her attention. She looked up and a sign of shock was obvious on her face. Though with this the woman turned and nodded.

She got up and went into another room and came back with their schedules. The man at the window took them and handed them out. "You know what to do." he stated before heading to find his rest looked hesitantly at the retreating man, still wary about this whole thing.

As the rest departed they were still waiting on someone to jump out and say surprise or something. But that never came as two of the men entered a room to find a small class and an old woman sitting on a tall chair in the front of the room. The obvious teacher nodded to them and they sat down in the back.

Payton and Ava were too busy to see the two men looking at them. One of them leaned to the other when the teacher finished and whispered to the other, "Is that Payton?" He discreetly point to the girl with short brown hair and bracelets on both arms. The other nodded and didn't bother to ask if the one Payton was talking to was Ava.

The teacher had forgotten to do the roll call. As she went down the list the two odd men knew they were somewhere near the end of the list since they had been enrolled at the last minute. "I know Ava. Payton, the giggler and is not a boy." Payton and Ava looked at each other sort of laughing knowing that no one else would get the little joke. The teacher went down the list and finally said, "Adam?" The one named 'Adam' raised his hand. "Josh?" The one named 'Josh' raised his hand.

This was when Payton turned to look at them knowing that they had to be new. She nearly jumped when she saw...or thought she saw none other that Itachi and Hidan sitting at the back of her classroom. 'No it isn't them.' she thought to herself. She turned back around still thinking. Hidan had a white colored, slicked-back hair and Josh has an almost dark grey colored hair and it wasn't slicked back. Hidan's eyes were a pink color, Josh's were blue which to Payton, was a little creepy.

Itachi has long black hair tied in a low, loose pony tail. He also has those lines under his eyes. Adam has short black hair and no lines under his eyes. Payton figured that even if it was Itachi, he wouldn't dare to activate his Sharingan, but still, Adam's eyes weren't onyx, but were a light brown Payton concluded that there was no possible way that the two could be her favorite characters from her TV show.

That was another thing...ALL that Hidan and Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki were _just _characters...fake characters from a TV show. She made a mental note to do a little more research on the two later on when she got home.

Hidan and Itachi looked at each other after Payton had turned around to look at them. They could only wish to know what she was thinking. They hoped that their disguises had worked.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Payton stood up as Ava gathered her things. They walked out the door together turning to the left, deciding to take the long way to Chemistry. 'Adam' nods to 'Josh' and they go separate ways, with Adam following the two girls. Soon one of 'Adam's' friends came up to him and nodded at the girls, who were laughing about something that happened the day before.

The other man walked up and beside Ava. "Hey do either of you know where Chemistry Honors is?" he asked both of them. Ava and Payton had similar thoughts about this one. He looked an awful lot like Deidara. Ava, who doesn't really watch the show, only knows this because of Payton and Stacey. But this boy had, yes blond hair, but it wasn't long and in his eyes...well sort of at least. Plus, he didn't say 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of his sentence so, even though Payton finds herself doing that once in a while, they ruled the possibility out.

"Oh that's acctually where we are going," Ava says politely. The teen smiled and looked excited. "I'm Dan," he said. Ava introduced herself and then Payton followed suit. Once the introductions were passed around they were at the classroom.

One by one they enter the room. Payton and Ava 'attack' two of their friends, Kasey and Krys, that they didn't know they had the same class with. The four...well five if you count 'Dan', looked around until they walked to the farthest wall and sat in the corner. Ava sat in the corner desk, Krys in front of her, Kasey beside him, and Payton behind Kasey.

'Dan' acted like he was confused but Payton said to him, "Hey kid! Don't be a stick in the mud. Sit right here." Payton pointed to a desk that was by her but not directly. 'Dan' smiled and moved to that desk. Payton introduced everyone and the four, excluding 'Dan' who was observing, started to talk.

The teacher passed around a roll sheet so the kids could put where they were sitting. Once done the teacher picked it up and put it on his desk. Then he got up and explained a few things about the class. No one seemed to be that interested but Payton and her group knew that this teacher was going to make this a fun class.

"So where are you exchanged from, Dan," Kasey asked him, turning in her seat so that she was now facing him. 'Dan' thought about it and thought there was no reason to lie about where he came from. "Well i come from Asia." he said. Man was it killing Deidara not to speak like he usually did.

* * *

**Note: This story has already been finished XD so that's why i'm putting it up in bulk. **


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Stacey walked into her third period class which was art. She sighed, sort of groaning, and sat down in the nearest chair. It started to look like she wouldn't have any friends in this class.

Then a boy looking about her age walks into the room. Stacey had to do a double take when she thought she saw Pein. 'No' she thought as the boy sat at the same table as her...seeing as no one else would. 'Pein has orange hair and MANY piercings.' She looked at the teen and saw he had non-spiky brown hair. He had absolutely no signs of any kind of piercings.

The boy saw Stacey looking at him and smirked. "Do i have something on my face or what?" Stacey shook her head and said, "No i was just thinking of what's NOT on your face." The boy raised his eyebrow and Stacey quickly explained, "Oh no!! It's not like that you see you look like one of my favorite T.V. show character."

"Well i assure you I'm not from a T.V." he said he scooted closer to sit in front of her. "I'm Steve." Stacey shook his hand and said, "Yo what's up I'm Stacey." Again 'Steve' raised an eyebrow.

"Don't Judge!" Stacey sort of yelled.

Pein shook his head. 'Yeah we defiantly have our hands full,' he thought.

------------------------(Back with Ava)-------------------------------------

Ava sat down with Krys in their next class and oh joy it was Geometry. They sat beside each other and started to jabber away. They never notice the person that was sitting right behind Ava because they kind of do that from time to time.

Ava turns in her desk and grabs a pencil from her bag on the floor. She comes up and jumps, startled finally noticing a strang boy sitting there. This had caused her to drop her pencil. She groaned and picked it back up.

The boy chuckled and joked, "So what, is my soul purpose in life is to be invisible?" He wasn't hoping to make Ava and Krys feel bad but he had. They both started to explain that they were doffuses and do that often.

"I'm Ava and that's Krys." Ava said politely introducing them both. "I'm Ned," he returned nodding. Ava looked at him and, since she hung around Payton and Stacey all the time and all they seemed to talk about was the freaking Akatsuki, she thought this guy greatly resembled Kakuzu. But wait didn't Kakuzu have a mask thing and headset thingy on him. 'Ned' had blond hair and no scars on his face. And it was pretty hard to hide what Kakuzu had all over him.

Kakuzu wanted to so badly take off the fake skin he was wearing. How Pein got a hold of it in the first place wasn't really in his league to ask about.

-------------------------------(With Payton)------------------------

Payton was a little happy that she had someone she already knew in her Health class. It was 'Adam' and he sat in front of her. Kelcey sat beside her. Payton noticed that 'Adam' was just sitting there staring into space. Payton leans over and says to him, "You know it's not going to kill you to talk to us. We don't bite....well, I will if the situation calls for it," Payton added after Kelcey gave her a 'tell the truth' look.

Itachi smirked and turned around. Payton had her sketch book out and was working on, wouldn't you know it, a picture of the Akatsuki. Itachi had to keep himself from gawking because it was a picture of the Akatsuki doing some rather idiotic things. "So you like the Akatsuki?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Payton kept herself from sighing in relief. "Yeah i do! Do you watch the show?" 'Adam' nodded and said, "My favorite is Itachi." Payton shrugged as she continued drawing on the picture. "Eh, i don't have a favorite i just think they're all awesomely cool. I feel kind of bad for Itachi though."

Itachi looked at Payton and wondered how much she knew about him. He made a mental note to ask her later when they decided to reveal themselves.


	5. Chapter 4

It was first lunch and Payton, Stacey, and Ava happily find that they all have it together. 'Josh' walks in and sees 'Ned'. Payton sees 'Josh' and waves for him and his friend to join them.

Ava looks at 'Ned' and says jokingly,"Hey looks it's Mr. Invisible!" 'Ned' shakes his head and introduces himself to Payton and Stacey. For a minute they all sit down.

Then Kakuzu and Hidan find out that the three girls walk around almost the whole time of lunch. Finally they both just finally decide to wait for them at the chosen table. The two started to whisper to each other:"So what have you found out so far?" Kakuzu asks. Hidan groans lightly and says, "Only that i know who Jashin wants me to sacrifice." Kakuzu shakes his head and says, "I still don't see why we don't just get them now and save all this trouble."

Hidan was going to answer when the three girls come back laughing. One thing that almost all of the 'people' have found out is that the girls are easily distracted and easily amused.

Another thing they have found out is that each of the girls know about the Akatsuki. Which in some of the spys' minds makes this whole mission pointless. They were always making jokes....sort of confusing jokes about the Akatsuki.

When the lunch bell rang Stacey and Payton left to go to their World history class. Payton turned to Stacey and asked her in a low tone, "Hey is it me or do some of these new students look like some of the Akatsuki?" Stacey looked at Payton and said in return, "Yeah and call me crazy but i think that 'Pein' might have art with me." Payton shook her head. They were both thinking that the idea was crazy. Like Payton had thought before, the Akatsuki were nothing but TV characters and there was absolutely no way they could come to the real world.

Or could they? Payton thought as she sat down in the first seat when she came into the room. Stacey came in after her and sat behind her. Another girl walks in and sits in the desk beside Payton. Knowing this girl was new, Payton turns and says, "Hi I'm Payton."

The girl turns and Payton and Stacey nearly fall out of their seats seeing as this girl looked like Konan. But didn't Konan have like a blue-purple hair? This girl has short, dirty blonde hair and she definantly didn't have any piercings. Well she did have two in each ear but that was it.

"I'm Kelly," she answers smiling sweetly at them. Stacey introduces herself then they all quiet when the teacher starts to talk about the rules of her classroom.

After the test the teacher didn't have anything for them to do so Stacey and Payton start to talk. From time to time they would try to get 'Kelly' to join in on their conversation.

Konan smiled inwardly as she listened to the two girls talk about dressing like one of the Akatsuki members for Halloween. She thought that Pein was making too much of a fuss about this.

----------------------------------------------With Ava-------------------------------------

Ava was sitting in her Health class. She had gotten a teacher that she didn't like. He was the one that all of the preps liked so she didn't like him. She looked around and sighed seeing that she didn't have any friends in this class. Then she nearly yells out with joy when she sees 'Dan' enter the room.

He looks at her weird as she 'psst' him over to the seat beside her. He sits down and she explains, "Oh my God! you like saved me from being friendless in this class." She had her drawings out and it was one of Deidara and a girl with bunny ears. 'Ned' asks about it and Ava says, "Oh yeah that. Well Payton, Stacey, and i do this Role Play where our characters join the Akatsuki and my character, Bunny, gets raped by Deidara...then they get married. I know it's weird."

Deidara had to do a invisible double take on what Ava had just said. 'Well it seems this mission will be more interesting than i thought, yeah," he thought. And all over the school, the rest of the Akatsuki members were thinking to same thing.


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Ava and Payton were glad to be in their last period of the day. It was Dance/PE and they loved that class. Payton and Ava were sitting there chatting. They were alone because their last class was only down the hall from this one.

Payton lowered her voice in case someone came in, "Hey what do you think of all the new exchange students?" Ava shrugged and asked in the same tone, "I don't know but don't they remind you of someone?"

Payton was going to answer when a boy walks in with a veil covering his face. Payton and Ava automatically wondered about it. The boy sat down in front of them and asked, "What?" Ava cleared her throat and kicked Payton under the table.

Payton shook her head and said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a veil...no in fact why hasn't the school made you take it off?" The boy shrugged and said, "I've been asked that all day. You see i was burned not too long ago and the school actually advised me to wear this."

Payton didn't know what Ava was thinking but just by the voice and by how the hair looked, this boy reminded her of Tobi. She shook it from her head. 'Ok if the Akatsuki were real why would they send Tobi?' she thought to herself.

Then Ava, just because she's well...Ava, asked in an excited tone, "Oh can i see?!" The boy bowed his head like he was trying to show a mixture of shyness and embarrassment. "Um, I'm self-concious about it."

'Alright that makes him more like Tobi,' Payton thought as she introduced herself, "I'm Payton." "I'm Ava." The boy paused as he nodded and shook the two girls' hands. "I'm Toni."

Their conversation stopped when others started to file in. Payton and Ava are surprised to see Michael in their dance class but they were happy about it too.

Tobi watched the girls as he began to fidget. Being the still type certainly wasn't in his area.

-------------------------------------------------(After School)-----------------------------------

Payton was exhausted. She fell onto her bed and began to wonder about the few people she had met today. She turned over and looked on her computer screen which had a picture of the Akatsuki on it.

"Alright that settles it." she said to herself. "The Akatsuki are nothing but fictional characters...and it's impossible for them to come to the real world." but something inside Payton knew better.

Ava logged on to her computer and changed the channel. She was having some of the same thoughts as Payton. But her main focus was on 'Dan'. He seemed like the kind of guy that was decent enough for her.

Stacey yawned and sat in front of her TV while she watched her little brother and sister play a video game. She wasn't that concerned about what had happened that day.

--------------------------------------------------(with the Akatsuki)---------------------------

Pein looked at the member's first reports on the day. Apparently all of them, including the leader himself, agreed that all three girls knew the Akatsuki...and that at some point the girls must have been thinking of the resemblances.

Pein got up and walked out of his room in the house that they had bought for the time being. He walked into the living room to see, what else, a mess consisting of fake skin and wigs. He himself still had on his disguise. He shrugged and took it off laying it in a neat pile on the floor.

The Akatsuki were closer to their goal.

The next morning went the same way....except without the introductions. Well except for they had one different class every other day. Payton had World history the first day and now had a computer class today and their schedule was like that the whole year.

Payton walks into her new class being the first one in there. She absolutely had no idea who had this class with her and hoped she had did have someone so she wouldn't be in there without anyone to talk to. She sat down in the back as she watched a boy enter the room. She knew him and she really didn't have much of a problem with him...except that he's a flirt.

Then Gloria walks in and Payton yells her name. The teacher laughed and shook his head. She had had this teacher before for a math class but he had been moved out of the class into this one. Gloria sat down beside Payton and Mr. Bragdon waited for the rest of the class to enter the room.

Payton smiled when she saw 'Toni' enter the room. After being with him in dance/pe, she knew he was fun to be around. Though he seemed to have sudden changes in attitude. 'Toni' waved and walked over to sit on the other side of Payton.

--------------------------------(With Ava)-----------------------------------------

Ava, for her weirdo schedule, had her world history class this day. She sat with Krys ready to go. She had had Mrs. Wilmmeth last year and so had Krys. To her surprise 'Ned' was in the class.

Then another boy came in and sat near 'Ned'. They seemed to know each other so Ava says hi to the newcomer. He turns and Ava had to restrain a surprised look. This boy looked an awful lot like Sasori. Only things different were that his hair was straight and shoulder length. It was also a cross between auburn and black colored hair. Sort of odd but Ava really couldn't speak since she used to dye her hair every month.

Also this boy had short sleeves on and was showing no signs of being a puppet. And from what Payton and Stacey had told her, Sasori was definantly a puppet. The boy smiles slightly and introduces himself, "Hey I'm Keith."

Sasori noticed her almost surprise. He smirked inwardly. Being able to make the disguising was the better point of this mission.

* * *

**I combined these because both seemed too short alone.... ^_^"**


	7. Chapter 7

Stacey sat towards the back of the room in her Chemistry class. 'Keith' walks in and just sits by her. Stacey gives him a weird look. "You must be the Great Stacey Payton and Ava keep telling me about." Stacey turned and nodded. "Ok just so you know, Don't believe half of the stuff that they tell you about me because it's not true...most of the time."

Sasori shook his head slightly. Stacey got a good look at him. 'Geez what's with this noobs? they all look like someone from the Akatsuki.' Stacey thought to herself as the teacher started to talk.

----------------------------(Ava 6th period)-----------------------------------------

Ava sat by Squee and 'Keith' again. They made Art more fun for her to deal with. Either way she would end up drawing.

------------------------------(After School)-------------------------------------------

Payton sighed as she waited for her dad in the front, since he was running late that day. "You know that no matter how hard you stare, Logan isn't going to blow up." came 'Dan'. He knew her's and Ava's hatred towards her so he joined in once in a while, already not liking the girl just from what they had told him.

"I wish," Payton said as her dad drove up. "See ya." she called as she got into the car. 'Dan' waved goodbye. Of course her dad asks her who that was. "Just a friend." she answered.

Deidara turned and started walking back to the house. On the way Sasori came out to walk with him. As soon as they were out of sight they started to take off their disguises. Sasori groan as did Deidara. "You know sometimes i wish that they didn't know who we were, yeah." Deidara stated.

Sasori only shook his head as they neared the house. They open the door and walk in as they hear someone say, "I think some of us need to join tennis..." Deidara looked at him for a minute before he responded. "While i can see that being a good way to keep watch on them...we don't want to be stalking, un. I think Payton already is too suspicious of us." Sasori nodded. He could see how Deidara thought that. All three of the girls knew who the Akatsuki were, but they were definitely denying the fact that they could be them.

(*)Of course, anyone could look like someone but is it so far-fetched to look so much like a cartoon character, even with disguises which had made Sasori, who had worked very hard on said items, mad, that you would suspect them of being such beings? (*) Payton certainly knew the most, and she seemed pretty proud of that fact. Sasori finally sighed, bringing Deidara's attention back to his red headed partner. "We will have to talk to Leader about it. For now that's the only thing we can do."

Deidara nodded but something was still bothering him. He decided voice his thought, "Hey Sasori. What are we going to do later on in the year, yeah?" Sasori raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "I mean, it seems that all of them are involved in almost everything in this school. How are we going to keep up with them all....without raising their suspicions even more, hmm?" Sasori glared at the road. They were nearing the front door of their apartment. "I....have no idea..."

* * *

**lol i actually added more to the end of this so...yeah...XD**

***= holy crap! what is up with that long sentence of longness!!!! O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

'Third week of school,' Payton thought as she set down her stuff by the desk. It was the day before tennis started and she was excited about it. As was Ava. They had been talking about how they were going to make the lives all of the people that they don't like that join tennis a living hell.

She was in her third period class and was the first one in there. Kelcey came in followed by 'Adam'. "Alright Payton tell me what happened," Kelcey said. 'Adam' turned to listen in.

"Alright this is why i'm so mad: You know how i wanted to join student council and be president of it? Yeah well i can't now! Just because the dummies in my second period class won't shut up so i can hear the announcements!! Yeah Ava and I went to Mrs. Johnson and she told us about the meeting but what she neglected to tell us was where it was. Then this morning when we finally found her she was all like, 'You missed the meeting.' and we both are like 'what?!' she told us it was in the library. We told her that we couldn't ask the office because they never knew and sent them to someone else and how we couldn't hear the announcements but she was like 'Sorry there's nothing i can do.'"

Kelcey thought it was stupid and 'Adam' went along with it not really caring that much. Payton huffed and said, "The only good thing about today is that I start tennis."

'Adam' turned to Payton and said, "Yeah me and some of my friends came in a little after you did." Payton gave him a high five. "Yeah now you can help me beat the crap out of Logan!"

-------------------------------- (At Tennis) ------------------------------------------------

Payton and Ava were the first ones there. Along with Scott and Cindy, the two that had played with them last year. They were all talking about how they wanted to pound some of the noobs into the ground. They all agreed that the large number of them would be weeded out soon, leaving only the ones that tough it out.

'Adam', 'Keith', and 'Dan' strode up to Ava and Payton with tennis racquets in hand. "So this is who decided to join...Wait. What about your physicals?" Payton said, eyeing them with the same suspicion in her eyes that she always seemed to have.

"We got them yesterday." Sasori said remembering how they had forged the papers. With that coach drove up and practice started. For the three members this all seemed rather stupid but then they saw how hard it actually was.

"Thought it'd be easy didn't you?" Ava asked. "For a while yes." answered 'Dan'. Payton laughed. "I remember when we first joined. That was the sorest I've been in a while. And I used to do gymnastics!"

"Yes that is saying something, isn't it," 'Adam' responded, pretending to know what gymnastics were. They continued talking until Payton's dad arrived to take Ava and Payton home. Once the girls were gone, the Akatsuki members began to head back to the apartment.

"Remind me again why we must do this? It seems pretty evident that we don't need to be there with them." Itachi said with irritation in his voice. "Yeah and it seems that Leader is too worried about everyone finding out who we really are, un." Deidara added.

Sasori shrugged. "It's only a precaution. True, if they tried telling someone who we were, it would be in vain."


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

Ava and Payton exchanged annoyed glances when their second period class quieted down to hear the homecoming court. Well the two girls returned the favor by talking loudly. "Oh yeah they get all quiet when the homecoming court gets announced!" Ava halfway yelled earning a chuckle from 'Dan'.

The announcements went on to the schedule for the homecoming week. "Man they're doing the same thing as last year." Payton said. The others only shrugged and turned to halfway listen to the teacher.

--------------------------- (at Lunch with Payton) -----------------------------------------

'Steve' got a front row performance by Payton who started to quote something from Dane Cook the comedian. Jeffery, who had been Payton's previous ex-boyfriend, laughed and said, "You're going to be perfect for OAP." Payton smiled and sat down even though half of the cafeteria was staring at her.

"Yeah I'm good like that." Payton stated as she stuffed an Almond Joy into her mouth. "So Steve did any of you and your posse sign up for any events in UIL?" Payton asked him.

Pein stopped and thought if any of the members had mentioned it. "Not that i know of." He made a mental note to make sure at least some of them got into this UIL thing.

---------------------------------(With Stacey)----------------------------------------------

Stacey had her English class at this time and she at least had it with someone she could talk to which was 'Keith' and 'Ned'. She got along with them thought 'Ned' got on her nerves sometimes.

There wasn't really anything to do in this class that day which was unusual but fine with Stacey.

It was Friday and homecoming. Ava and Payton were in their last period dance class and Ava was talking about how pissed she was that homecoming was on bracelet day at the fair. Payton wanted to go too but agreed that they would go on dollar day.

"Yeah mom said she would be a little late picking us up." Payton said to Ava as Payton sent another text to Michael....who was sitting at her table. Payton normally didn't text in school but she already had it out so she was goofing off. Ava nodded and turned, continuing a story she was telling to Jessica.

Payton looked at 'Toni' who was looking rather bored. She got up and walked to the table he was sitting at. She sat down in front of him and said, "Hey kid are you going to the game tonight?" 'Toni' looked at her and shook his head. "Are you?" he asked. Payton scoffed and said, "Duh! I have to take pictures of the homecoming court and the rest of the game."

Tobi shook his head slightly. He had found that Ava and Payton do almost everything together with Stacey involved every now and then. Like he knew the trio was going to a college tomorrow for the UIL conference. He hadn't chosen to go but Itachi and Deidara were randomly picked for the job.

Payton then surprised 'Toni' by saying, "Hey you know you don't have to sit here alone. You can come over here to civilization." Being around the not so nice Akatsuki had made Tobi forget about people being nice. He nodded and followed Payton to the table where Ava all but attacked him with a hug. "Dancing Queen! Only 17!" she began to sing while half-way dancing with him.

She pulled away and stated, "Yeah you didn't know what you got yourself into by hugging me!" Tobi shook his head and sat down beside Payton who had randomly pulled out a Starcrunch.


	10. Chapter 11

At The Game That Night-----

'Dan' looked around nonchalantly for Ava. He had heard her discomfort with a guy named Chase. For some reason he didn't like the idea that this guy liked her. Then he spotted Ava as Payton walked away to get a good picture.

Ava whined to Payton not to leave her but Payton said she would have to get the picture. Then she spotted Chase. She cursed under her breath as she pushed past someone....who happened to be 'Dan'.

Deidara turned around to see the apparent Chase. He already disliked him. He made a choice to follow up on what he knew was going to happen. Then he heard Ava say, "Oh hi Chase!" He turned around to see a smiling Chase and a discomforted Ava.

Ava was cursing up a storm in her mind. She was visibly cornered...well to her at least. Then she felt an arm go over her shoulder. "This bum bothering you hun?" Ava nearly let out a sigh of relief realizing it was 'Dan'. Chase glared at 'Dan'. Deidara just smirked and turned around still holding onto Ava.

Ava smiled and asked only loud enough for him to hear, "Is he still looking?" "Yep." So they walked out of Chase's eye range. Payton looked around and found Ava with 'Dan'. "Well thanks for finding her. She has a habit of running off with guys." Ava's mouth dropped and she swatted a laughing Payton across the back of the head.

----------------At 5th Quarter-----------------------------

'Adam' and 'Dan' were sitting in chairs watching a very funny sight....Ava and Payton dancing to a Christian rap song. Deidara leans to Itachi and whispers to him, "Imagine what Hidan would be saying to this song, un." Itachi just shook his head.

Payton stopped and said, "Dang why does my freaking side hurt!" she groaned and laid down on the stage. 'Adam' poked her and said, "Maybe you should walk it off." Payton shrugged and got up following 'Adam' out the door. Itachi was determined to find out what he was assigned.

"Dan....why did you do that at the game?" Ava asked sitting by him. He just shrugged and got up heading to the bathroom. Ava thought nothing of it....then wished he had stayed because who else but Chase himself walks in. Chase had figured that that guy at the game wouldn't be here.

He sat by Ava and she squirmed uncomfortably. Deidara walks out and curses. "Man doesn't this guy get the hint, un?!" He walked up behind Chase and placed a hand on his shoulder. He proceded to drag him out behind the building. He pushed him into the wall and said, "You go near her again and i will personally make you a living art form by blowing you up, yeah." Chase's eyes went wide and Deidara pushed him aside. Chase turned and ran off. Deidara knew that no one would believe him if he told.

-----------on the bus on the way to UIL-----------

While Payton and Stacey were listening to their MP3's Ava was making an attempt to talk to them. 'Dan' and 'Toni' since plans had changed since 'Adam' had already gotten his information found.

It wasn't a long drive and they could see the apparent confusion on everyone's face. The trio walked up to 'Dan' and 'Toni' when they got off the bus. "So what did you sign up for?" Stacey asked. "Prose." 'Toni' stated bluntly. "OAP." 'Dan' said.

Payton smiled and showed a slight hint of relief which made Deidara curious. When the groups broke up he found out why. Jeffery. Pein had told the members about him since he was her ex boyfriend. It was important to know about them, Pein had stated. "Man am i glad you're with me." she said under her breath. Payton then turned to him nervously.

"Hey...what was that thing about at the game? You had your arm around Ava." she said keeping her voice low. "Chase." he said. Payton nodded just that name was enough explanation since she knew about it.

Deidara was sort of enjoying the improv of OAP. Payton got up do the one statement excercise. He didn't think of it...until it came to Payton's second turn and she yelled, "BELIEVE IT!" really loud. He held in his laughter.

Tobi walked around trying to find anyone he knew. Then he saw the familiar green venus flytrap head of Zetsu, who was spying on this mission. He walked behind him and yelled, "Zetsu-san!" in his ear. Luckily no one was around. "** Hey be quiet**! I'm supposed to be undercover."

"Hey Toni! we're getting something to eat." Payton yelled from her group of Ava and Stacey and Demetris. He nodded and walked with them as Deidara joined the group as well.

In the cafteria, the trio were wondering if the ice cream was free or not. Then they all three got up and got a cone. They sat down and ate them then got up and got another uncaring if they got caught. "Man i want an Asian friend!" Demetris said a while later in a discusion they were having.

"Um we're Asain." 'Toni' said. Demetris smiled and said, "Yes i have Asian friends!"

**The "BELIEVE IT!" thing…..that's a true story XD just like most of this XD**


	11. Chapter 12

Payton lay down in her bed with her TV playing some movie she had popped in. She wasn't paying attention to it though. She was thinking about the conversation she had had with 'Adam'. It had been rather odd….

_~~~~~Flashback to that night~~~~~~_

Payton and 'Adam' walked outside. Payton had a glass of water in her hand that was still full. They sat down. "Wasn't the point of this to walk?" Payton joked. 'Adam' shook his head and Payton looked at him in question.

"There something wrong?" she asked setting the glass down. Itachi wondered how he should go about this. He needed to find out how much she and her friends already knew about him and the Akatsuki. He thought this was unimportant to their true mission but he couldn't go against Leader's orders.

Payton was thinking/praying that 'Adam' wasn't about to spill out some crush that he had on her. Her hopes lifted when he asked, "How much do you know about the Akatsuki?" 'There! Plain and simple.' Itachi thought.

Payton gave him a weird look. "What brought that up?" she asked. 'Adam' shrugged, "Just wondering." Payton found this odd. She, even though it was impossible, had a feeling that these 'exchange students' were really the Akatsuki. She mentally smacked herself for thinking that. Payton thought about it for a moment. 'Better safe than sorry…'

"Well i know almost everything....and no i'm not a fangirl i just think they are awesome." she said leaning her head back. Itachi knew that wouldn't fly with the leader. He thought then said, "So do you think their motives are stupid?" Payton shook her head, "If you think about it, they really aren't. Pein wants peace in the world...in a way i think. His way of getting it is to bring together 'villans' to help him well....create a new world." She paused then added, "Well…destroy this world…then create a new one…if you're getting technical."

'Adam' looked at her and asked, "So do you think Itachi is the most evil." He wasn't supposed to find that out but he wanted to know. Payton paused again in thought. Then after a minute of silence she said, "No i don't." This took Itachi by surprise. He motioned for her to go on.

"Well Itachi had no choice but to murder his clan since he was ordered to by the higher officials of the Village. And plus he was only helping Sasuke by making him stronger and helped him even after he died." She finished when Ava came out saying that she needed help with something. Payton patted 'Adam's' arm rather hardly and got up.

Itachi had never thought someone would have that view on him. Of course she would have a view on him like that. She seemed to know almost everything about each of the Akatsuki members. That could be dangerous if their enemies found a way here but Itachi highly doubted that would happen .Then he smirked. He knew the Akatsuki had picked the right choice in Payton, Stacey, and Ava.

~~~end Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Payton sat up and looked at her watch. It was time for church. She got up off her bed and exited her house where her brother waited outside to drive her there.

Ava looked bordly at her computer screen. She replayed the incident with 'Dan' over in her head. Normally that wouldn't happen but something about 'Dan' she seemed to like. It was like Bunny/Deidara. To her 'Dan' was..."My Deidara." she whispered to herself as she let a small smirk play on her lips.

Stacey was watching her brother and sister beat the snot out of each other on a video game. She had run into 'Steve' at the football game. They hadn't talked about really anything but the one thing he had asked her was, "Do you do any other physical activities?"

Why would he want to know that? Stacey thought. She shrugged it off and slipped into the kitchen to see who was online.


	12. Chapter 13 and 14

Stacey walked into her art class to find 'Steve' already there. She was still a bit uncomfortable, especially since she had a boyfriend. She had told 'Steve' and he gave no response. But Stacey kind of felt something was wrong when she said that.

"Hey." Stacey said as she sat down. Her's and Ava's art projects had already been put up in the front hallway so she didn't know what they were doing today. Pein turned and nodded at Stacey. He didn't know much about her boyfriend but that had to change if this was to go smoothly.

----------------------- (seventh) -----------------------

Payton, Michael, Ava, 'Toni', and Jessica were sitting facing the wall after they did their dance test. Tobi had thought being a ninjs was hard; the leaps had nearly killed him, though of his experience.

Payton and Michael were talking when Payton turned around Michael said, "Would you go out with me?" Luckily Miss Morton had began to talk so Payton answered her instead. When the three turned back around, Ava looked at Michael and asked, "Was i crazy about what i think you just asked?"

Michael said something in return. "What did he say?" Payton asked dumbly. "No don't tell her she will probably freak out." He says. Ava agrees.

After a minute Payton turns and mouths to Ava 'I heard him.' Ava made a knowing face while she nodded her head. "We'll talk about it later." Payton whispered. Payton wasn't really looking for a boyfriend; she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She liked him because he was funny and smart and a true friend. He seemed to have always been there for her like she was for him. She had considered at one time going out with him, but she knew that it would have been for nothing. She hoped she wouldn't regret not responding.

'Toni' had heard the whole thing. He made a mental note that almost was forgotten when Michael, Payton, and Ava burst out laughing after Payton made a "that's what she said" joke to Ava saying "faster."

Monday  
--------------------------------6th period--------------------

Ava sat down by 'Keith' and Chuck, or Squee as Ava liked to call him, sat by Ava. The teacher gets up and announces the new assignment. "We will be making tribal clay masks."

Ava and Squee turn and start chatting about ideas. 'Crap!' Sasori thought. 'Deidara is gonna get a kick out of this.' This thought made him smirk and he tried to make himself as enthusiastic as he could....which was easier said than done...

-----------------------with stacey---------------------------------

Stacey sighed and sketched absent-mindedly on her notebook. Kasey sat beside her reading a book. 'Adam' sat in front of her. He waited until the teacher left the room. He turned around and smirked at Stacey.

"Freak! What are you looking at?!" she yelled at him jokingly. Itachi smirked again. "Way to make me feel important." he said back. Stacey smirked and was going to say something until Kasey threw a peice of paper that she had just wadded up.

----------------------Tuesday 3rd period-------------------

Payton yawned. She felt oddly depressed today. The band kids were gone so that meant no Krys, Kasey, Stacey, or well more than half her friends. She also noticed that 'Toni' had joined the band playing a clarinet.

Payton chuckled in her mind at how stupid he looked with it too. He had to lift up his veil just enough to put the clarinet in his mouth. She felt bad for him though considering everyone picked on him.

Itachi noticed Payton's far off stare. He wondered she was thinking of. 'Adam' leaned in and waved a hand in front of her face. Payton started a bit and smiled. "Whacha thinking?" he asked. Kelcey turned to look at her and started jabbering away about some guy she knew that was in college.

Payton nodded and rolled her eyes when Kelcey turned away again. Payton leaned forward and whispered to 'Adam', "God if she mentions that Josh guy one more freaking time... I mean I can only take so much!" she said.

Itachi shook his head smirking. He wasn't very fond of the girl himself and saw where Payton was coming from.

--------------8th period Ava--------------------------------------------  
Mrs. Wilmeth, Ava's teacher, wasn't in the room at the moment. 'Ned' and 'Keith was in her class as well as Kelcey. And also, much to Ava's despair, Logan and her prep friends. Kakuzu and Sasori weren't oblivious to her dislike of them but wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"Yeah being a vegetarian makes you fat." That came from Logan who said over loudly for her to specifically hear. She found it funny to make fun of Payton and Ava since they were in fact vegetarians. Ava turns to Kelcey, who is trying to hide laughter and whispers. "no im not laughing at you." she says and whispers again "how are you just taking it?" she asks. Ava decided to return the favor of over speaking and tells Kelcey "well its because those freaking jerks have nothing better to do with their lives except try to start crap!" she says with a smile on her face, proud for the first time she was taking up for herself.

Colin a muscularly ugly boy starts to say "yeah all that fake stuff is bad and chicken strips are good!" Then he looks over at Ava. "Hey Ava..." he begins but she cuts him off whipping her head and glaring evilly "what the crap could you possibly want?" she scowled at him. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't have a chance before she turned her attention to Logan ,the ring leader of the group. "And you do you have a problem with me?" Ava asked accusingly. Logan stared in disbelief for just a moment shocked by the rebuttal. "Wha..What are you talking about? We were just talking about dinner and stuff..." she replied. Ava looked at her "Bull Crap!"........and turns to Kelcey "and they are all chicken because they wont say a word when the teacher is in here!" she said.

Ava got up and glared down at Logan who looked up at her looking innocent. Ava balled her fist up and punched Logan square across the face. Logan flew out of her chair across the room. She staggered up slowly. Blood was coming out of her nose. Ava marched over to her ignoring the pushes she was getting. She walked up to Logan who feebily blocked her face with her arms.

Ava laughed at her mockingly and pushed her through the window.....

Payton heard the crash and ran out of her classroom with the other kids. She heard the screams and punches and turned the other way from the crowd. She stopped and burst out laughing at Ava beating the crap out of Logan who was crying.......

(HA GOT YA!)

(What really happened....)

'Keith' snapped his fingers in front of Ava's face. AVa looked at him and said, "Sorry i was busy killing Logan." Logan didn't get a chance to respond because the teacher walked in.

-----------------------At tennis----------------------------------

Payton laughed as well as Ava did. Logan didn't show up for practice. "Yeah she was outside in the front calling someone to pick her up." Payton looked at the other Logan and said, "One down....the other to go."


	13. Chapter 15 and 16

Man was Payton and Ava excited. Payton's dad had offered to take them to see a sky show with jet planes in the city. Now Payton and Ava lived in what they liked to call 'Hick Town' so for them it was sort of a big deal.

Well for Ava it was. Payton had been to this city millions of times growing up. She basically lived there. But this was her first time to see the air show. Ava was just excited to see the big buildings.

"So where are they going again?" Pein asked the others. There was complete silence amongst each other. Pein sighed angrily and said, "You know the point of this mission is to keep track of what the people you're spying on say." Some shrugged; others just rolled their eyes. It was too early for this. Pein had woken them up a little bit early to go to this parade the girls were making a fuss over. They had planned to go and 'happen to be there' so they had until then to decide the matter.

The Akatsuki were trying to figure out what to do about Payton and Ava going two hours away. If this were a normal situation Zetsu would go but they figured he wouldn't be much use in the city considering how he looked.

Konan yawned and walked into the room. Everyone looked at her and she gave them a questioning look. "What?" Pein looked at his sister and began to think a plan together. Maybe she could go? he thought.

Konan walked and then sat down by Pein. "No i won't go." she stated looking smugly at her brother. Pein sighed. "Darn, when did this become so hard to keep track of three teenage girls?" "Actually i don't think we knew what we got ourselves into." Sasori stated. He leaned forward and continued, "All three always have something to do so they are always on the move. Luckily enough we found the solution to some of them as in tennis and UIL."

"Plus Payton always invites them to places. Man she must be one well traveled girl, yeah!" Piped in a half-asleep Deidara. He yawned and said, "And i think i know what you are thinking, un. I couldn't go in on my bird just due to the fact the girls and Payton's family main place they would be looking is the sky, yeah."

Pein sighed and plopped down aggravated. "Seriously i think they might start noticing ya'll going everywhere they go....I mean come on according to what Itachi said about their report cards, they aren't stupid." Kisame stated as he leaned against the wall. He had been kind of angry when they said he couldn't go into the school but he had let it pass and took up the job of a sort of record keeper.

Tobi walks into the room since they knew he wouldn't need to be bothered with this. No one paid much mind as he sat down on the floor leaning against the armrest of the couch. "Well Itachi why don't you go? With that Sharingan, anyone that sees you you could just put them in a genjustu or something." Kakuzu said.

Itachi shook his head. He wondered if he should tell them about how he could only turn it on. For some reason, and believe me he has tried, it won't work as well as it used to. Instead he came up with an excuse, "You know as well as i do that i can only use my Sharingan for a limited period of time."

Pein sighed, "Well we're screwed then. I guess we can't follow them then." "Relax. I mean how much could we miss if we don't go to this one thing. "Konan said patting Pein on the arm. Pein shrugged and knew that they would miss something.

--------------------------------At the Parade----------------------------------------

Payton and Ava were just getting back from the gas station. What they saw surprised them. Their little crew of exchange students were there. "Hey guys didn't know you were coming." Ava said as she basically kept walking. "Where are you going?" 'Dan' asked. "Glo Glo is buying me a funnel cake! But i have to walk like ten years to go get it."

"I'll go with you." he said. Ava smirked and said, "My hero not wanting me to get raped." They both started to laugh as they walked off. Payton put on her docking station and turned on some music. 'Ned' looked down at the bucket and the signs questiongly. Payton chuckled and said, "Well after about 15 years of coming here i found that targets get you more candy." she stated.

Payton's dad was sitting there and Payton had just realized that she hasn't introduced her big group of friends. So she introduced them, "Dad that's Steve, Kelly, Adam, Ned, Toni, Josh, Keith, and the one with Ava is Dan. They're foreign exchange students at my school." Dad smiled and said hi.

A bucket and a sign. These two objects made Payton and Ava's day. During the parade people threw out candy; well the girls took advantage of that and made the sign.....they got half a bucket of candy....which they did share with some of the kids around them.

(Skip to the next Monday)

Payton was sitting in class talking to 'Adam' since they finished early with the assignment. There was a knock on the door and Coach gets up to see who it was. It was the principal and he asked her to step outside. A while passed and Coach came back in. She looked down at the ground and her voice sounded broken.

"Guys this has just been confirmed since we weren't sure earlier....Nick and Aaron died in a car wreck this morning on the way to school." She stopped and sat down at her desk. It was quiet until someone turned and asked who that was. Payton shrugged and said, "I don't know who they are."

(5th period)

Payton sat down by Carly who was there a little early. They usually didn't talk but would at times. Ava walks in with a downed expression. Payton turns and asks her what the matter was.

Ava gave her a serious look and said, "Nick and Aaron are dead." Payton nodded and Ava went on. "Nick was the one that liked you....and I'm going to miss going into the store and seeing Aaron there." There were tears in her eyes. Payton looked dumbfounded. "That's who they were!?" she asked surprised.

Ava nodded and Payton felt like a jerk. Aaron had had a crush on Payton when she was in the seventh grade and had tried to get her to go out with him the whole year. Nick, according to Gloria and Ava, had just developed a crush on her....and she wouldn't even talk to him. Payton's eyes started to form tears as well. She felt horrible.

(After school At Akatsuki's house)

Pein looked around at everyone. "So did any of the girls show signs of recognition?" he asked. "Ava started to cry. She said she was good friends with them." Deidara said. "Payton didn't at first but then in 5th period she was less talkative about it. She said she had found out who they were and felt like a jerk because she had treated the two badly." Itachi said. The Sasori added in, "At tennis the girls seemed very distracted."

Pein thought for a minute. "This could interfere with our plans. They will be more withdrawn for a while which doesn't help us much." There was a pause then Pein sighed. "I guess we will just have to wait and try to understand the situation." With that the members filed out of the living room.

Deidara went into his room and looked at the photo Ava had given him. He wished he could have comforted her better than he had. He knew Pein would skin him if he found out that he had formed a crush on, no less than their target, but on a 15-year-old girl. He shrugged.


	14. Chapter 17 and 18

Death can sometimes be an unbearable thing. It was true that Payton and Ava had quieted down. The visitation was the following Thursday. Who else but the duo go to it?

Payton and Ava walk in. Payton doesn't know about Ava but she already felt the sadness in the air. They stopped and signed the Guestbook and then went in. They both walked up to the caskets and saw that they were the first ones there besides the family. Ava and Payton felt tears running down their faces.

Soon they sat down on the front pew and silently cried. Ava kept mumbling things that only added more effect to the sadness. Payton let Ava lean against her to cry. Even though she felt like crumpling over, her need to be strong for Ava held her back. Soon they got up only to be stopped by the mom. They exchange words and the girls turn and start walking back down the aisle.

On their way out their Principal and Vice Principal were there and they stepped aside to let Ava and Payton pass. They both couldn't bear to look up knowing how ridiculous they looked.

The next day was the funeral. 'Adam' was sitting by Payton who had remained somewhat quiet. He turned and started to say something. He stopped when he saw that Payton was reading a book....but looked like her mind was somewhere else. Payton looked up and smiled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing just wondering when you and Ava are leaving for the funeral." He said.

"We are leaving around 12." she said. Itachi nodded and turned back around. He had seen many deaths before so it really didn't bother him. But something about how it affected the girls shook him up a bit.

The funeral was beautiful and the girls were now on their way to the game for that night.

'Steve' shook his head as Payton and Ava made a big deal about the four people dressed as cows in front of them. Once the pictures were done they ventured underneath the bleachers where Ava and Payton get mad.

The band was playing later that night. Well under the bleachers were a group of intermediate kids that was dancing to the band's music.....well the two girls decide to join them. "Come on guys join in." Ava said as she starts to do the Party Boy with Payton. The kids were imitating them.

The music for "Pop Goes The Weasel" comes on and Payton gets everyone to go down and where it went "Pop goes the weasel" they all jumped up and music started to play. Well the next time Payton added her own twist which 'Adam' hears. "....Pop goes Itachi!"

Itachi looks at the girl and says, "I refuse to dance to this song." Payton gives him a weird look and Pein elbows him when she turns back around.

---------------------------Leaving the game----------------------

Admits the fun, Ava had a certain boy messing with her that apparently liked her. And no it wasn't Chase either...though she would have preferred it being him. Harold is what we are going to name him.

Well Payton and Ava were walking by the tennis courts waiting for Tristen, Payton's brother, to come pick them up. Well Harold sees them and goes over. "Look at my eyes." he states to Ava in a creepy fashion. Ava looks at them and Payton sees surprise plastered on her face. He was high.

"Man this stuff makes you horny....want some?" he asks Ava. She looks at him and declines it but he was persistent. Payton then thought of something and said, "We have to go my brother is waiting for us and he will come looking if we don't get there soon." With that Payton grabbed Ava's arm and they dashed out of there.

Deidara had seen the whole thing. Pein said to him, "You can take care of him if you want....he seems like he would be no asset whatsoever to our plan so he needs to be out of the way."

Deidara showed a planning smirk as he walked over to the boy who had ventured somewhere else....away from everyone. Deidara walked up behind him, turned him around, and punched him square across the face. Harold fell to the ground and kicked Deidara's leg. Deidara smirked and started to kick him.

He maybe kicked his area a few.....well thirty times. "Horny now, un?!" he yelled at him, careful to keep his voice low enough to not attract attention. Deidara stopped when Pein sent him a message. Deidara picked him up by the collar of his shirt and said, "You mess with her again and i'll kill you, yeah." he threw him to the ground, kicked him once more and walked away. But not before leaving a small bomb.

Itachi decided to walk the girls to Tristen's car. "Well look at you being Mr. Batman!" Ava joked. Payton laughed and they neared the car. There was a man who looked questiongly at 'Adam'. "Adam that's Tristen, my brother, and Tristen that's Adam....or Mr. Batman." Adam shook his head and started to walk away.

"Hey Adam you coming to 5th Quarter?" Payton ran up and asked. Adam nodded. "Well Tristen said he could give you a ride."


	15. Chapter 19 and 20

The 5th Quarter was rather boring. It was the second to the last one and they figured that they should make the next one which was on Halloween, the best one.

The next day was the candlelight service which of course Ava and Payton went to. All that morning they had been cleaning Payton's closet, determined to get it cleaned for a garage sell.

The visitation had gone well and once again the girls had cried. Payton couldn't remember the last time she had cried that hard as Ava couldn't either.

---------------------------Monday------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting a bunny!" Payton announced to 'Adam' and 'Josh'. They looked at each other questiongly. Payton, they have learned, had a knack for getting pets from people at schools. She had gotten her hamster from her Spanish teacher and now was getting a rabbit from a girl named April.

Hidan didn't understand her feelings on animals and why she was a vegetarian. But it intrigued him about how rebellious she could be, though he didn't like her religion. One thing he did know though was that she was a mystery. 'Josh' smirked and said, "So how long until you're going to fry it?"

Payton went wide-mouthed and said, "I resent that!" Ava laughed as did Payton herself. Ava was a vegetarian as well and had been one longer than Payton. Itachi had found that she was basically the one who put the thought into Payton's head. But Payton didn't act on it until her guinea pig almost died from starvation.

The next day she became a vegetarian and was now one for 10 months and 3 weeks. Itachi mentally shook his head. He had also found that while Payton was rebellious, Ava was the same way times ten. He had to keep himself from snapping at her to be quiet as he has done with Tobi plenty of times.

The English teacher walked in and Payton and Ava sat down. The four had rearranged their seating with Ava still in front Payton behind her, 'Josh' by Payton and 'Adam' by Ava.

Tuesday was Anti-Abortion Day. Well since they were stupid their high school did it on Thursday. The Akatsuki didn't get the concept of the two girls staying quiet the whole day....or could they believe that they actually did it.

Hidan had a kick of trying to get them to talk....which ended in him getting smacked in the head.

-------------------------------Next Friday------------------------------------  
Halloween was this day. Payton, Stacey, and Ava were planning on going trick-or-treating. Stacey was going as a cat/tiger, Ava was going as a bunny, and Payton was going as a half angel half devil.

"Ok i still don't get the point of this Halloween." 'Steve' asked when he was at lunch with Payton. "What's not to get? You go to a strangers house and beg for candy." Pein shook his head and replied, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of don't take candy from strangers?"

"Exactly!" Payton said happily. Then she got up as quickly as she had sat down because to his understanding she had to to help out with the bake sell the science club was holding. 'Steve' followed her since he had joined it as well along with Sasori and Kakuzu.

-----------------------------------------------The following Monday----------------

The Akatuski laughed as Payton showed them....or at least tried to show them the girls' costumes. Her camera would randomly go dead on her even if she had just charged it. She groaned and said, "Well since my camera is an idiot i'll just show you tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 21

Hidan sighed irritably. All eyes turned to him in the meeting. "Yes?" Pein asked, his own irritation showing. Hidan glared at him and said, "We have been trailing these brats for what seems like years. It's freaking obvious that they know who we are so why don't we just nab them now?"

Hidan sat back proud of himself at the moment. Pein shook his head as the others hesitantly agreed with Hidan. After a minute of silence Pein looked around at each of the members in turn. It was early before school and everyone had their disguises on already.

"Ok well consider this," Pein started, "Three girls go missing at the beginning of the school year right after the exchange students withdraw their enrollment, which is what we were planning on doing. They will be looking around for us and not only in this town but most likely the whole world since we said we came from China."

Kakuzu scoffed. "Well by the time they even have a trace on us we will be back in our real land they won't know where to look." Pein shook his head again. "It's not that easy. You see.." Hidan cut him off, "What the hell is it this time?! Sasori already has the machine working."

"But if we push them through it they are in danger of dying." Sasori stated. "But we have passed through it with ease. What makes them any different?" It was Itachi who answered, "We are only T.V. characters. They are real people. That's the reason." "So in other words since we aren't real then it makes it easier for us to pass through with ease." Konan finished.

Pein looked around again. It was then that he noticed that Itachi was holding something back. "What is it Itachi?" Itachi, knowing he was under pressure, sighed and answered, "I don't think it will be that easy to get back ourselves." "WHAT!" almost everyone answered in unison.

Itachi glanced around annoyed at the fact that they had interrupted him but continued anyways. "I think the longer we stay here the more human like we become." There was a short silence before Pein pressed. "What do you mean Itachi?"

"You haven't noticed. Kisame has gotten less blue, Zetsu's black side is turning white, Sasori doesn't have fake hair anymore, Hidan's scars are starting to hurt him more than usual, Kakuzu's threaded face is becoming normal, Konan can barely do her origami jutsu anymore, Tobi has actually calmed down, Deidara has less frequently been using 'un' or 'yeah' after his sentence, Pein the rings in your eyes are starting to fade, and me well it's harder to turn on my Sharingan."

Pein looked around irritated because the looks on the members' face said that they knew all of this themselves. "Why didn't any of you say anything?" "Because they were small changes we didn't think anything of it." Zetsu answered.

A clock went off signaling that it was time for them to go to school now. One by one they exited the apartment. Pein sighed and followed suit. He decided that he wouldn't do anything until these changes were drastic.

-----------------------------------Veteran's Program-------------------------  
Payton and Ava sat by Lauren. Stacey was in the band on the ground in front of the end of the bleachers. 'Steve' and 'Kelly' spotted them and sat next to them. "Get ready to get a glimpse of what our country takes pride in... which is bombing other countries." Payton said earning a cuff across the head from Ava.

Pein watched with interest. So this is what America is, he thought to himself. Payton yawned and continued drawing until a teacher got onto her for it. Payton rolled her eyes and pretended to care. Ava was occasionally whispering to Lauren who sat on her right side.

After it was over 'Adam' caught up with Payton in the hallway. "Hey kid." Payton said to him. Then she randomly added, "Man do i hate this rain right now...i found out the tommorrow it's supposed to rain again. Another day of tennis down the tubes. Man where's Pein when you need him."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head as at that moment Pein came to walk on the other side of Payton. Hearing her comment made him smirk earning a weird look from Payton. "I need an adult! I need an adult!" she backed into Itachi and said, "Not you! Not you!" The two guys laughed at her.

'Ned' caught up with Ava. "Ready for some more learning." he joked. Ava laughed and shook her head. She waved at Krys who joined them halfway.


	17. Chapter 22

It was the week Twilight came out. Ava and Payton were planning on going to see it. "It looks good but I won't read the book until i see the movie." Payton said and Ava partway agreed with her.

The Akatsuki really didn't see the point in the fuss everyone made. But being undercover they had to pretend to care. 'Adam' caught up with Payton on their way to lunch. "So you and Ava are going to see it this Friday," he asked. Payton nodded. "I think we are going to try to get Stacey to come. But it might be too short of a notice."

------------------------------------------------At Tennis----------------------

"OWWW," Payton yelled as she dropped her racquet. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara turned to see Payton gripping her wrist. "You ok Payton," Ava called to her. They were playing a doubles match with two guys. Ava had a three year player on her team and he hit fast balls. Payton had tried to hit one and a shock of pain went up her arm.

Payton picked up her racquet and nodded. They continued to play until they had to switch sides. Payton's team was losing badly. Payton walked over to the fence and leaned on it. Ava went up to her just to find her crying. "I can't play it hurts too bad." Payton told her. (Author's intervention: that's what she said...)

Couch went over and after talking to her said, "I think you need to get off of it for a week." Payton nodded and walked off the court.

--------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------

Well Payton didn't get a choice of keeping off of it....she got sick the next day.

"Ava i'm not going to be at school." Payton had called Ava when she found out she had a fever. "Alright i'll call you when i get out of school and tell you what happened."

--------------------------------First period--------------------------------------------

'Josh' noticed Payton wasn't in her seat for a while. He and Itachi had figured that she was just late. Then he asked Ava, "Hey is Payton ditching or something?" Ava laughed and said, "Oh you know it! No, she got sick. It didn't surprise me since we had to leave church early last night." Hidan shook his head and looked at Itachi who had been listening in on their conversation.

"Umm Mrs. Porsch, Payton had our project and what we were doing on it." Ava told her teacher. She looked at Ava and said, "Well you should have asked her for it or copied it." Ava turned and whispered, "Yikes she yelled at me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pein noticed that things were a little different without Payton there. He hoped that it wasn't anything too serious or it might interfere with the plans. The others were starting to get irritated by Pein's constant worry.

----------------------------------------------------Next day----------------------  
Itachi and Hidan were surprised to see Payton in class the next day. She still didn't look good though. "Hey i wasn't faking it!" Payton said to Hidan in a weak voice. He could now tell she really wasn't.

"No Payton i forbid you to get sick." Ava said jokingly to Payton who gave a weak smile. Then they had to start working. Payton got maybe one thing on her page done before she leaned down on her elbows holding her head.

"I'm sorry Ava, i have to see the nurse." Payton said while getting up. Ava nodded understanding in her eyes. Ava knew that Payton needed to go home even if Ava didn't want her to because she really wanted to see Twilight.

Payton walked to the nurse who ended up calling her mom anyways without any questions because anyone who looked at Payton could tell she was sick.

'Josh' and 'Adam' watched Payton walk back into the room and tell the teacher she was going home. They exchanged glances. Despite who they were, Payton being sick worried them.

-------------------------------------------Second Period------------------------

'Dan' looked at Ava and smiled. "Payton sick again?" he asked. Ava nodded and said, "She tried though. She was here first period." Almost a minute after she said that Payton walked into the room. She walked up to the teacher and asked for her work for yesterday and today.

Ava motioned Payton over to her. "Hey we wouldn't be able to see Twilight anyways because it's sold out." Payton smiled and shook her head knowing that would have been the case anyways.

Soon Payton left for home.


	18. Chapter 23

Kelcey had always seemed to be a nuisance on Payton, Ava, Stacey's lives. Well Payton pretty much took care of that......as Itachi got a front row seat of it along with Pein in Ava's class later that day.

It was during the abstinence course that was required to take that this little joyful ordeal happened. Joyful because Payton finally got to tell off Kelcey who in turn Ava and Stacey were free to stop talking to since they would take Payton's side anyways because 1: they just plain hate the girl and 2: Payton was a truthful person who tried not to lie and in this case it's friend's word against Kelcey.

Anyways, Payton, Kelcey, and Josh (the real one) and 'Adam' were all in a group. The assignment was to draw safety hazards. Well since Payton and Josh were the only ones to pitch in, though Payton did try to get Kelcey to have a say in it, they came up with a very crazy drawing. Itachi decided only to watch as things progressed otherwise he might suggest Payton drawing Itachi.

"Lets go over it with this pretty blue marker," Kelcey's voice rang up. Itachi struggled not to cringe at the high pitched tone. Payton looked down at the paper and then at the black sharpie in her hand. Knowing the blue would turn black on the manila construction paper Payton answered, "No Kelcey i think it's fine. It wouldn't look good."

Kelcey put the marker down pretending to look sad and pitiful. The next moment she turns around and states that she might be going to see her college friend Josh (lol there's alot of Josh's in the world) who she talked about nonstop.

Payton smiles and turns around. Now see the Akatsuki are under the impression that Payton might be bipolar because of her drastic mood swings. Anyways, Payton looks at Kelcey still smiling and says.....

-----------------------------------------With Ava(ha what now!)----------------

Ava and Krys are talking to each other since there was a sub in the room. This sub really didn't care since everyone was being relatively quiet. "So what do you think this is supposed to be." Ava asked holding up her piece of graph paper with some kind of disconfigured line art on it.

"An F," 'Ned' answers smugly earning a laugh from Ava and Krys. "That's funny." Krys says.

-----------------------------------With.....Stacey!!!--------------------------------

Stacey is in her class not really doing anything. She would ocasionally speak to 'Toni' who was getting more talkative by day.

-----------------------alright now with Payton ^.^-------------------------------  
"Kelcey i have told you this maybe a thousand times but i don't really care. I don't care about your Josh, what your plans are or anything. So do me a favor and stop repeating everything you say." Payton, still smiling, turned around and got up to present her groups lovely portrait.

She sat back down next to a pouting Kelcey. "It would have been better it you weren't such a control freak." Kelcey sneered. Payton smiled again and returned with, "And it would be better if you weren't annoying."

Kelcey sat there and looked stunned. Then her face went into a scowl. "Yeah you can act all mad but you know you can't idiot," Payton began again, "You can sit there and be little miss prissy all you want but it won't bother me."

Payton got up since the bell rang and walked away happily. In 5th period Payton went up to Ava and asked her if Kelcey had said anything about what had happened. Ava smirked and said, "She said you called her an annoying control freak." Payton chuckled. "Alright i'm not going to lie i called her annoying but she called me the control freak."

Ava nodded. She trusted Payton's word against Kelcey's any day. She just then decided that she no longer would talk to Kelcey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's now the week before the girls' school got out for Christmas break....and who other than Payton to make it seem like a big deal.

That Thursday Payton was referred to as Payton Claus from the Ghetto since she walked around with a basket full of candy canes, a bag of presents and a trash bag full of presents for the teachers.

Ava opened her much waited for gift with enthusiasm. Once she saw the bunny necklace she literally tackled Payton to the ground laughing. "You lied! You said it had nothing to do with rabbits!" Ava rettorted.

Stacey opened her gift not knowing what the second one was either. She was happy to find a Gir pillowcase. The rest of the Akatsuki were surprised to find that they weren't forgoten. Payton had given them candy canes just like all her other friends....even Kelcey because Payton didn't want her to die believing PAyton didn't care.


	19. Chapter 24 and 25

The Akatsuki found a lucky streak with the break from school. Sasori had fixed the machine but Pein decided that they needed to use it to return for a while so they can retain their normal ways. Once they got back though it broke again making Sasori very angry.

In first period Ava and Payton turned to talk to 'Adam' and 'Josh'. "Hey do you and your friends want to come to a party?" Ava asked. "Shouldn't you ask all of us?" Itachi inquired.

"Are you kidding me news seems to get around with all of you faster than Ava has to use the restroom." Payton joked making all of them laugh. "I resent that." Ava mocked complained.

Once Pein found out about the party he immediately knew they were going. Konan, since she was the only girl, would stay the night with them. Payton was happy to hear that and wrote them down on her list.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacey and Payton entered their 4th period class laughing and talking about a new comedian they had found. 'Kelly' turned to listen finding it very amusing that Payton was doing the whole thing while Stacey contributed.

Then the two started to talk about the famous RP the Akatsuki had found and read over the break. They found that Payton was probably the one that knew the most about the Akatsuki though Stacey wasn't too far behind and Ava....well she's just there.

------------Monday------------------

Exemption week was here. Payton was seething mad at being messed up out of not taking her Chemistry test. "The only reason I'm not madder is because i found that it's going to be really easy," she said to 'Steve' as they sat down at the usual table that consisted of him, her, Janelle, Jeremy, Jeffery, and Vincent.

Vincent came and sat down by Payton and they started talking. Having just come from her computer class, 'Toni' wasn't far behind. He sat by 'Steve'. Once it was obvious Payton was busy and not listening, Pein turned to Tobi. "Any idea on what the exemptions are," Pein whispered. Tobi nodded and explained it to him quickly enough that when Payton turned back around it was like they were only talking to each other, not planning anything at all.

--------------------------------------------with Ava----------------------------

Having the class with Kasey and Krys this period, Ava was content on talking/drawing happily among her people. 'Ned' was basically bored out of his mind. He listened with some interest at parts but other words had nothing to do.

'Why must we have all three of them.' he though angrily. Quite frankly the only one that wasn't annoying 100% of the time was a tie between Stacey and Payton, who became more quiet and secluded every day.

Sasori pretended, like Kakuzu, to be interested since that was what he was supposed to portray. It made 'Ned' laugh and in turn 'Keith' kicked him under the desk.

----------------------------------Stacey------------------------------------------

She sat boredly in her class since the teacher wouldn't let them talk all too much that day. 'Dan' noticed her obvious boredom and sent her a note.

Stacey opened it and smirked. It said: "you coming to Payton's party?" Stacey scribbled down: "Idk i still have to ask my parents." and sent it back while the teacher wasn't looking.

This continued until the bell rang and they both stood up laughing from a joke in the note.


	20. Chapter 26

The first UIL event. Granted it was practice but oh well. Payton, Ava, and 'Dan' were sitting with Weston, another friend. They were already done with their events and were conversing among each other.

Payton looks up when some paper was slipped in front of her. "There's my number if you ever want to talk. If not then burn it or whatever you want." the guy that Payton and Ava had met in their Science event. He walked away and Payton looks at Ava. "Gee i told you Ava! Almost every time i come to these things i get some guy's number." she said.

After the surprise wore off Payton got up saying that she was hungry and wanted some more hot chocolate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Toni' was with Stacey on their band thing (lol forgot what it was called sry). 'I have to give the girl credit. she sure does know how to play her horn.' Tobi thought randomly as he followed her around not really knowing anyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude that guy's like a stalker," Weston said to Ava. All of them look over to see Payton waiting patiently for her food not noticing the guy standing at the other end of the table. "I'm going to go save her." Ava stated standing up with Deidara following.

"Hey Payton," she said when she got near her. Deidara was there to make sure nothing big happened. "That was cree.." "Shh Payton, he's right there," Ava whispers.

Payton glances to the other end of the table quickly and her eyes went to the table as they grew wide. "You should tell that guy you're a lesbian." Ava says again a bit loudly. Deidara chuckled and agreed with her.

"Hey sexy!" Weston said loudly as he put his arm around her, even though he was gay he, like Ava, wanted to save Payton from the creepy stalker guy. The guy walks away but Weston doesn't move until Payton pays for the food and they walk away.

Once they sit down Payton leans in and said to the three, "Ok if i'm ever alone with any of you and he walks up to me one of you is magically my boyfriend or girlfriend." they laugh but agree. Luckily they left and 'Dan' laughed when Payton wondered about her future.

"You're going to come over one day and ask why i have a filing cabinent in my room and i'm going to say 'those are numbers i'm never going to call.' then you'll ask why you numbers in there and i'll say, 'oh is that your number?" The four friends laughed at the comment as Payton ripped up the number.


	21. Chapter 27 and 28

The next week Payton and Weston went back to another UIL event. Ava was spending time with the family leaving 'Dan' alone with Payton. 'Adam' had chosen to go on this one with Payton on her calculator event. Deidara was on her science.

Payton sat down behind Weston and huffed. Itachi and Deidara were sitting in the same seat across from Weston and turned to look at Payton. "I ripped my earring out of my ear getting out of the car." she explained and then asked Weston if it was red or bleeding.

On the way the two members listened to Weston and Payton's conversation. Surprisingly, their conversation told a lot about Payton. Like how she absolutly hates cliches and happy endings. "They overuse them too much and for once i would just like to see the bad guys win." she said.

Deidara and Itachi traded smirks knowingly. "Well that seems a bit odd…" Itachi tried to say but Weston and Payton seemed to be on the same page so they told him to shut up in a joking manner.

----------------------------------------------Later that day--------------------

"Ouch!" Payton yelled as she collided with the floor. Weston, Lee, and Jeremy looked worried as she got up. then she started to laugh. "Way to go Weston, trying to kill me!" Then they all started to laugh.

Without Ava there, Payton was now the one getting the beating playing hacky sack with nothing but boys she was pretty good too. the boys were surprised at that as well to the fact that she was tough.

------------------------Going home------------------------------------------------

For some reason Payton had put on her MP3 and was now very quiet. Trying to get her to talk was almost impossible.

"Ready for the concert Payton." 'Dan' said trying to get her to talk. Payton smirked lightly. "I think i might fall asleep."

And she did. The band wasn't exactly her favorite but she went to just get out of the house and hang with her church buddies.

The members got a surprise coming from Payton on Friday. She walks into the cafeteria wearing high heels and a strapless black dress shirt covered with a lacey short-sleeved black jacket.

They know for a fact that Payton absolutely hates dressing up. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean i have to dress like one!" she stated one day when 'Kelly' asked her about it.

"What the hell are you dressed up for," 'Josh' asked her. Payton smiles, shrugs, and says, "I wanted to feel pretty today!" 'Adam' chuckles and shakes his head. Then their teacher tells them to start working on their projects. Payton was partnered with Scott, who was a jock. She really didn't have a problem with him though. And poor Ava was partnered with Kelcey. Luckily, Hidan and Itachi got in a group with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you're from Asia why don't you speak your native language with each other," Stacey asked 'Toni'. 'Toni' shrugs and a says, "I guess so we don't confuse everybody." Stacey didn't take that answer.

"Well, then why do all of you have no accents? and how come ya'll have like the perfect English?"

Tobi looked at her through his veil. 'These girls are getting smart.' he thought. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he responded, earning a pout from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Payton, I'm starting to get weary about our foreign exchange friends," Stacey voices her concern the next day to Payton in their History class. Payton nodds and then tells Stacey of something that had happened with 'Toni' at the UIL event a few weeks ago.

_(Flashback)_

"Toni do you even know where we're going," Payton asked trying to catch up with him. "Of course Toni does, Toni's a good boy!"

Payton stopped and let him go ahead of her. 'Darn it! I need to watch myself!' Tobi thought to himself. He pretended not to notice that the girl wasn't following him anymore.

'That's creepy! He just really sounded like Tobi!' Payton thought as she shook herself. 'NO! Tobi and the Akatsuki are just, JUST, TV characters.' she told herself. She started to walk towards the classroom she was supposed to be in.

Tobi rounded the corner and went into a luckily empty boy's bathroom. Once in he was grabbed and thrown against the wall. "Darn it Tobi! Why can't you keep your mouth shut, yeah," Deidara yelled at him. "I'll just tell her Tobi was joking!" Tobi pleaded.

Payton walked by the bathroom hearing the two. No one was in the hall so she pressed her ear to the door.

"Tobi we're lucky if Leader doesn't find out about this, un!" he punched him and let Tobi drop to the floor. "Deidara, i'll fix it! Tobi's a good boy!" Payton went wide eyed and her hand flew up to her mouth. 'No freaking way!' she thought.

(end flashback)  
  
Stacey frowned. "That's weird!" she said. Payton nodded. "I say we tell Ava about it then let's not even choose to show that we might know something. Because for all we know they could have been playing a trick on you. I mean they do know our obsession with the Akatsuki." Payton nodded again. In fifth period she told Ava and she agreed. "You know Dan has been acting weird as well." Ava voiced.

--------------------------------------With the Akatsuki after school------

"I see," Pein said after Konan told him what she had overheard with Stacey and Payton. "And Itachi you say you heard Ava and Payton talking about this too?" Itachi nodded and rubbed his eyes. The changes were beginning to show up again so it hurt Itachi's eyes this time.

"We'll have to be more careful." Pein shot a glance at Tobi.


	22. Chapter 29 and 30

Payton's party had finally arrived! It was the day before and 'Kelly' was going home with Payton. For the first time, she was going to meet Payton's brother, the middle child. She noted right away that he was a very quiet person...and liked to listen to his music, volume all the way up.

Once at Payton's house, Payton says, "hey my friend Sage is staying as well." Konan nodded. Payton showed her where everything was and told 'Kelly' to just drop her bag anywhere in her room. Konan set the small bag down and looked at Payton's room which didn't have a bed, but a blow-up mattress in it.

Going to Wal-Mart with Payton and Sage most likely scarred Konan for life. Payton and Sage were all over the place and were basically acting crazy. once they checked out, Konan chuckled at the price of the night's shopping, knowing how much Kakuzu would be throwing a fit if he knew.

After a morning of cleaning, the party had finally started! As it got later the members found that Payton's parties were all-in-all crazy. Shaving cream fights, hair color fights, and basically all out pandemonium. That's how her parties are run.

Deidara spent most his time around Ava who didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed to perfer it to Dolton, the boy who kept messing with her. Well that's until Gloria tells him, "Don't you touch her again! I mean it." Hidan clapped at this and Gloria looked at him weird.

Before the boys left Pein pulls Konan to the side and tells her, "This is important to the mission." Konan shrugged. "Really brother, you're too paranoid sometimes." Pein chuckles and leaves with the rest of the boys.

About 2 in the morning Payton and Ava and the rest of the girls there were talking about love. Payton only believed in two types of love while Ava was freer about it, Konan had noted. After a few moments, Payton's mom comes out with a bag for Payton and cookies for her friends for Valentine's Day, which was the next day.

Payton soon fell asleep and Konan also noticed that Payton is a deep sleeper. Ava just slept, in the middle of deep and light. Konan fell asleep as well remembering everything that had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OMG I GOTTA NEW PHONE!" Payton announces showing her new phone. "I was with her when she got it," Ava announced proudly. The members showed their interest, well except for Kakuzu for obvious reasons.

Stacey took it from Payton and began to slide the screens back and forth since it had a keyboard and a number pad on two different sides.

Time goes on and nothing has really been happening. Well that was until the first tennis tournament.

Payton, Ava, and Scott got out of the car since Scott's mom picked them up that morning. "Ah yeah! We don't have the short bus this time!!!!" Ava and Scott whooted and Payton laughed and got on the bus first. "Ask why we're late," Payton said to coach. Coach smiled and asked why. "Ava!" Scott answered. "It's not my fault!" Ava said defending herself.

'Dan', 'Keith', and 'Adam' were already on the bus and moved when the two girls decided to sit in the back. Payton automatically put in her earphones as 'Adam' sat by her. Payton swung her legs over his lap and she stated. "Yeah you didn't know what you got yourself into by sitting there." Itachi shook his head and stayed quiet as the bus was put into gear and left the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stacey sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have Ava or Payton to talk to today. 'Steve' looked at her and asked, "You bored or something?" Stacey nodded. "Payton had to leave me alone in History today!" "What about Kelly?" Stacey paused then nodded. "I guess you're right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Towards the end of the day they are still at the tournament because of two people: Scott and Payton. The three members there moved to watch her matches. It was her last match and to put it point blank, Payton looked exhausted.

Deidara looked over at Ava. In his opinion, he thought Ava did very well that day.

Payton ended up losing badly. She lies down on the blankets and put on some sunglasses, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Wohoo second place!" 'Keith' said. Payton smiled but didn't say anything.

On the way back Payton and Ava were non-stop talking and were having fun making faces at each other over the seats.

"Ugh I don't want to take this test today!" Stacey complained as she sat down by Ava. Payton walks in minutes later and sat on her knees at the end of the table. Payton pulled out a Ziploc bag and handed it to Stacey.

"Holy crap!" Stacey said looking through the Naruto cards. "Hey that's only half of them...like i said i have alot of the same ones and it got late last night." The bell rang and the friends start walking to their classrooms.

'Dan' had Stacey in his class, which Stacey was happy for. 'Ned' and 'Josh' were with Ava. 'Adam', 'Toni', and 'Kelly' were with Payton. "I'm glad i got someone in here." Payton said looking around the room to see who was in there.

Walking to tennis Payton comments, "Bet you hate America right now." The three men nod. Sure missions were nothing, but that test was torture.


	23. Chapter 31

After the previous day's test was done going over in their second period class, 'Dan' decides to find out the two girl's plans for over the week he wouldn't be seeing them. He turned and asked. "I'm going go to work with my mom at the daycare. I love doing it." Ava answered not looking up from her drawing.

He looked at Payton. "I'm probably not going to do much." she answered with a fake smile...but with eyes of distrust. Deidara turned back around and pretended to be reading a book. 'Leader is absolutely going to kill Tobi and me, yeah.' he thought anxiously.

The bell rang and Payton and Ava walked ahead of 'Dan' so they could talk. Deidara walked a bit back from them but close enough to where he could hear them.

"Payton you might have been right. They are only asking questions half the time, trying to figure out what we are doing on a day-to-day basis." Ava whispered to her friend. Payton nodded and whispered back with a smirk, "I think i might invite 'Kelly' over next weekend." she whispered right into her ear, where Deidara couldn't make out what they were saying.

Deidara looked up and Itachi passed him. As they passed Deidara said, "Don't ask them, un." Itachi nodded knowing what Deidara had meant. He caught up with Payton down the hallway with Tobi as well. She continued to look at the ground and not say anything. The two boys looked at each other with anxiety. They had to do something.

Toni leaned down and asked, "What's wrong Payton?" Payton jumped. "Since when did you two get here?" Payton said, not even pretending. The three get into their classroom and sit in their groups, which was luckily with Payton. 'Toni' and 'Adam' still had to find something for their part of the project and went with her to the computer lab.

Ava sat down by Krys. 'Ned' sat behind her, as was the usual deal. Ava now just found it plain creepy, since that guy could well be Kakuzu.

Kakuu recieved the message and nodded to himself. 'That's just perfect. This will all just be a waste since Payton all but blew our cover.' He thought angry as well.

"What do you plan on doing for spring break?" 'Steve' asked Stacey as they sat down in their third period class. Stacey shrugged. "I guess anything that comes up." 'If what Payton said was right then that must be why all of them ask so many questions.' Stacey thought while nonchalantly moving a little bit away from the person she figured could be Pein.

Pein noticed this, but pretended not to. 'Dang! We can't have this. The school year is drawing to an end and we have only succeeded in almost blowing our cover.' he thought angrily. 'Don't continue the questioning.' he sent that message to the members who received it knowingly. 'You may all confront the girls about who we are because it will make life a bit easier.'

Tobi and Itachi smirked. They boxed Payton in at the computer lab. All three went to word where they started their jobs on the project, which Payton had the pleasure of writing the script. She was just finished typing something when a note slid in front of her. She opened it and read:

who do you figure we are?

Payton froze. Itachi and Tobi glanced at her using their eyes. She got out a pen and wrote down something. Tobi slid it from her when she was done.

I KNOW you are the Akatsuki...am i right?

Tobi chuckled and nodded. Payton's eyes grew huge. "no freaking way..." she whispered, making the two Akatsuki members smirked big time.

Ava was doing her work when she felt something fall into her lap. She looked up from the note in her lap and glanced to see that Krys was turned away from her talking to someone else. The only other person was the one behind her so she knew it must be him. She opened it and it read:

do you know who i am....and who everyone else is?

Ava wrote down something and then held in a yelp as black thread took the note back from her lap. Kakuzu smirked at Ava's reaction and read her reply.

You could have been more careful about it, but yes I do, i'm figuring you are Kakuzu, and the rest are the Akatsuki.

Ava felt the note drop back into her lap and she opened it again.

You're right.

Ava's mouth dropped open and she turned around to face Kakuzu. He was smirking still at her reaction.

Since Stacey and 'Steve' sat at a table alone, he had no problem telling her. Pein leaned forward and motioned for Stacey to do the same. "You know who we are don't you?" he whispered. Stacey nodded once. Pein noticed her obvious anxiety.

That night Pein got word that the other two as well knew who they were. While it angered him, he felt sort of embarrassed that everyone was right and that he was being to paranoid.


	24. Chapter 32

Things were now different since the Akatsuki's secret was out to the three girls. The next week was spring break so the Akatsuki took the machines advantage once more to return and replenish their normal selves. Unfortunately for Sasori, it broke once again.

"I don't think it's a good idea to use it unless we absolutely have to...or at least until we are ready to return with the girls." Sasori pointed out when they got back. "Which might have to be sooner than expected." Itachi stated. "I guess everything was put into place with them then?" Kisame guessed. Pein nodded and said, "We might have to ditch the old plan and go with grab and leave."

Sasori nodded. "That's going to work out best." Pein smirked. "So then it's settled once the machine is fixed, we grab the girls and leave."

Things weren't too different for the girls. Ava was trying her best to ignore them completely. Stacey was a little more reluctant to talk with them. Payton didn't really change. There was just one thing that the Akatsuki had to make sure of and they had miraculously been able to get the three girls over to their apartment.

Payton, Ava, and Stacey looked around. 'So that's where Zetsu and Kisame were.' they thought almost at the same time. Pein let them sit down first before they began.

"Now that you know who we are I'...." "_Pain without love, Pain i can't get enough! Pain, i like it rough, cause i'de rather feel pain than nothing at alll..._" Payton quickly pulled out her cell phone and answered the text message. The three girls were trying their best to not bust out laughing. "Sorry…" Payton said catching her breath and turning her phone on silent.

Pein shook his head and then glared at the members that were snickering, silencing them. "You have to admit it was pretty funny." Stacey said giving Payton a thumbs up and Ava gave her a nudge.

"Anyways," Pein began again. "We aren't going to tell you the reasons behind this." The girls visibly had a 'darn it' look on their face making him smirk again. "But the one thing you need to refrain from doing is telling about our appearance in this world. I think all of us have seen what these 'fans' would do."

Payton rolled her eyes. "Yes?" She sat forward and said, "Ok think about this. 'Oh the Akatsuki is living a block from my high school in disguises and fake names. Yeah, and they also are acting like my best friends for the time being.' Now don't you think that sounds a little odd?"

"I agree with her," Ava said. "People already think we're high half the time, we don't need them to think we're supposed to be in an institution." Stacey nodded and added, "So all-in-all nobody would believe us. Even if they did they would call you cosplayers that have a bunch of fangirls confused."

Pein nodded. "I see your points. Very well. Then there is nothing else to say to you." Payton shook her head and got up starting to leave. "Where are you going?" Konan asked.

Payton stopped at the door and turned with her hand on the knob. "This is over right? I'm going to call my dad to come pick me and the other two up." She stepped outside and 20 minutes later she stepped back in and motioned for Ava and Stacey to leave.

Outside the apartment

"Payton your dad isn't here." Ava commented. "I told him to meet us in front of the high school....about five minutes ago." They were halfway to the high school and Payton asked, "What do you two think they're up to?"

Ava shrugged, "I think it's something important that involves us, that much is obvious." Stacey nodded. As did Payton.


	25. Chapter 33 and 34

District tennis. One of the most prepared for and most anticipated day of Payton and Ava's tennis life. The day of, the girls kicked major butt.

"So how does the whole playback thing work again?" 'Adam' asked. Payton turned and said, "Well to put it plain and simple, if the girls we just beat win their next match and we lose our next match, then we would already have second place. But if they don't win and we lose then we have to play the ones that beat them."

He nodded. Not too much has been odd or awkward. Ava seemed to warm up closer to Deidara, for some odd reason. 'That can't be good…' Itachi and Sasori thought after seeing the two together.

Well they didn't get to play that day but when they did, Ava and Payton walked back into school with trophies and smiles.

"You and Deidara are becoming Bunny and Deidara." Stacey teased Ava at their lunch. Payton was in her computer class trying to stay awake long enough to play the game her teacher was letting her play, uncaring of the fact that she wasn't working. 'Toni' was sitting beside her and noticed this. "Wake up!" he whispered to her when her eyes looked closed. She would only glance at him and shrug.

*At the Akatsuki's apartment*  
"What is it?" Pein asked looking up to see that Sasori and Itachi had just entered the room. Itachi started and said, "We're worried about Deidara's relationship with the red head." Sasori nodded his confirmation of the fact.

"Hmm, well i have noticed the two as well...so what's the problem?" Pein asked. Sasori answered this time. "Don't you think it would interfere with our plans if Deidara formed a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with her, or something close to it?"

Pein nodded. "I see your point. Bring Deidara here now!"

A few minutes later Deidara walks into the room with a confused look on his face. "What, un?" he asked.

Pein gave him a stern look and said, "How close are you to Ava?"

Deidara visibly looked like he had been caught stealing Kakuzu's money at the moment Pein said that.

"We're only fri.." "Bull!" Pein said cutting him off. Then he continued with, "Almost everyone has seen the way you act together. Deidara we can't have this! It could get in the way of our plans."

"So what do you want me to do?" Deidara asked, weary of the answer. Pein looked him in the eye and said, "Stop leading her on, be cold to her, i don't care! I just want you to stop this nonsense with her! You're a ninja!"

Deidara sighed but gave a yes sir reply. He left to his room and sat on his bed with a pout. "You should have seen that coming." Sasori said from his bed that was on the opposite side of the room. "Well maybe you shouldn't have told, un." Sasori looks up at him and states with a shrug, "It's not like Pein's stupid. He would have noticed it sooner or later."

Payton, Stacey, 'Steve', 'Kelly', and 'Ned' were all sitting together at lunch, as usual. The two girls had just sat down again Stacey with a tray. Things were quiet until Stacey says, "Hmm it's crap disguised as food." Payton laughed as the three members at the table spit out the food in their mouths.

"Geez she was just kidding." Payton comments scooting away from the mess as Stacey was too. The whole table was basically laughing at them.

The bell rings and Stacey, Payton, and Konan head to their classroom. As usual the girls had no problem coming up with a topic to talk/laugh about.

Regional's and back. That was basically what happened with Payton and Ava. They were still happy though. Unfortunately, that same week was the start of Band Regional's. This meant that for two days their band friends would be gone.

Well the day that Payton and Ava got back was also the day they pinned the NHS inductees. Ava and Payton were sure that they were going to be in it. And of course they weren't surprised when they did get pinned and was handed a carnation.

Pein sat by Stacey in their Chemistry class. Stacey found his closeness to her odd but thought that she was only being paranoid about it. It's not like a lot has changed. The Akatsuki still stuck to them like chickens but that wasn't too unusual for them.


	26. Chapter 35 and 36

TAKS testing, the Akatsuki find out, aren't very fun. The three girls finish fastly, leaving their 'stalkers' miffed as to the fact of how they were able to finish that quickly.

Itachi decides to ask Stacy about it. "Well it's probably because we've been doing this since we've gotten into intermediate." she told him a matter-of-factly. Itachi nodded. He had finished among the last of the people, mainly just putting down random crap that he knew wasn't probably close to right.

Kind of like all the other Akatsuki members.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Give back my stuff!" Kelcey begged with a knowing smile to Payton and Ava who had proceeded to take Kelcey's make-up bag, keys, and wallet while she wasn't looking. They were currently done eating their Mexican food that their Spanish class had fixed for Cinco de Mayo. Yet another custom that left the Akatsuki in the dust.

Sometimes they wonder if being a ninja is easier than being a high school student in this world. High schoolers seem to have to worry about nothing but important dates and test. While ninja just have to know how to kill and not be killed. If that sounds right then yes being a ninja sounds fine to them.

'Keith' pretended to know what he was writing down for this test over the presentation in his and Stacey's English class. He had already memorized everything so he decided to play a little stupid and pretend not to know it. Sasori found himself even more impatient to the fact that the machine was up, the girls knew who they were, and they weren't back home yet. 'When the hell are we going to do this?!' he thought to himself angrily.

Stacey noticed his frustrated state and immediately began to worry about what it was over. To tell the truth, the girls had gotten more frightened over the Akatsuki's plan that they didn't know of. 'I wish we knew...That's it! Deidara!' she thought, just smirking and planning on what to tell Payton and Ava tomorrow.

Stacey was quick to find Payton and Ava in the hallway on the way to the bus. The science club was going on a field trip and the three were going. 'I have to tell them. Crap!' she thought as she saw Pein and Tobi with Payton and Ava.

Payton turned and pointed Stacey out to Ava. Ava and Stacey did their usual calls to each other which were pretty loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They couldn't believe it. Payton in a prom dress and all gussied up. It was something the Akatsuki couldn't even begin to imagine. "Stop gawking." Payton said smacking them upside their head. Tobi and Itachi had managed to get tickets to the prom by their usual ways, the same ways they used to get into the school and tennis and UIL.

Alexz and Payton walked with Weston and his date to the doors, since all three were confused as to where to go. They all got in and choose the table to the far left at the back.

The festivities were going and everyone was dancing. "Low" came on and Alexz and Payton decided to make up a dance to it.

Once Payton got home she went over what Stacey had said to her.

_Flashback_

Stacey pulled Payton aside in the go kart line. "Payton we need to talk. I have a plan to get the Akatsuki to tell us their plans and to get them to go away." Payton nodded and listened intently. "Ok I'm sure you've noticed that all of them have been losing their abilities and normal looks." Payton nodded again.

"And how Deidara has been taking a liking to Ava." Payton smiled. "Plan A?" she asked. Stacey knew she would be getting it. "Plan A and B's both first step is to get Ava to do some acting on Deidara, like girlfriend wise." Payton looked skeptical. "I know but for A is to find out how they got here and why they want us."

"Plan B?"

Stacey smiled, "Keep them from going back..." 


	27. Chapter 37

She hid her face, and growing blush, with her hair, which wasn't as easy anymore since she has bangs now. 'I can't believe I let them talk me into this!' Ava thought angrily. She did a side glance at 'Josh' who was walking right beside her. 'Well at least it'll get rid of them...or make their plans invalid...or I don't know! I just want them gone!'

"Whacha thinking about?" Hidan inquired. Ava did a visible jump and he chuckled. "Nothing." Ava lied smoothly. The two stopped talking as they arrived at her eight period class, where Pein stood waiting. This is how it has been. Handing the girls off to each other between classes. 'I think they're too paranoid. I mean Pein switch Kakuzu out at the beginning of the year for some reason.' Ava thought as she sat down normally.

'Ok so I'm lucky that Deidara and I still have the same fourth period but then I can't do this today....wait! He walks me to fifth period on these days! Perfect! I just have to tell Kelcey to go ahead of me.' Pein looked over at Ava questioningly as the movie started and the room got semi-quiet. 'What have they been planning?' he thought to himself.

The bell rang and she pretended to be taking a while with putting her things away. "Go ahead Kelcey! I'll catch up!" Kelcey nodded and walked out the room. Deidara waited patiently by the door as Ava walked out. She set a slower pace than usual so Deidara asked, "Something you want to talk about?" Ava inaudibly gulped and said, "Yes...Deidara I have, well...uh, sort of a ...crush on you..." Deidara stumbled a bit but quickly caught himself. "Is that so? Same here...except with you." He admitted.

'This'll be easier than I expected.' Ava thought eagerly.

Once in fifth period, Payton passed Ava a note.

_What did he say?_

**We're now going out but he agreed that it should be secretive.**

_Well we're going to have to hurry with things! What little did you find out?_

**He only admitted that they are waiting until the end of the school year...**

Payton nodded and tore the page up and threw it in the trash can. 'Adam' looked back with a teasing look and said, "Something you don't want someone to find out?" Payton smiled and said, "It's just something that's habit."

The conversation could have been translated as "What are you planning?" "Nothing that we'll tell you!"

Stacey talked to Ava the next day, excited that their plan was going along so smoothly. Deidara seems to be oblivious to it so he tells Ava almost everything...except when he catches himself. He even had an answer to that, "When I talk with you I forget my position and mission and think we're just as we are in your world."

So far they have found out that the Akatsuki's goal was to bring the girls back to their world. "He was about to tell me why when we ran into Sasori." Stacey nodded for her to continue. Payton knew this information already; it was just Stacey that was the last to know at times.

Another thing they found out was that the Akatsuki were indeed changing into their disguise selves at a quick rate. "He said that Sasori has the machine fixed but they would only be able to use it one more time before it would be totally beyond repair." Stacey glanced around. "Why don't they just take us now?" Ava nodded. "Something about the strain of us struggling could kill or injure us immensely."

"Well all we need now is why they want us...." Stacey said, looking a bit defeated. Ava glanced around again and leaned forward. "Payton has this idea. She thinks that, like in the RP, we somehow have demons in us and they want to take us to either train us to their liking or just remove the things." Stacey looked at Ava incredulously. Ava nodded. "I know it sounded weird but.....I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't too far from the pitch."

Stacey thought about it then her eyes widened. "Why else would **the** Akatsuki, the ones known for these kind of things, come to our world for?! I don't think for research or something like that. Or that they just happened to know about the three, or more likely two, girls who know almost everything about them, more Payton than both of us."

Ava, Payton, and Stacey at this point were scared of what the Akatsuki had in store for them. They only had seven days left before school was out. 'How are we going to pull off anything in that amount of time?' Payton thought in panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Deidara what did I say about this!" Pein all but yelled at the blonde who unfearfully returned the gaze of his mad leader. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. What was done was done and there was no way to take it back.

Pein sighed irritably. "What are we going to do know?" asked a now normal looking Kisame. Zetsu was standing beside him. They both looked nothing like they used to. "I have to remind you now that if we stay too long we will be stuck like this forever and won't be able to return at all." Sasori inquired as he squirmed in his chair, unused to feeling his own weight let along feeling anything around him at all. He was almost fully human and the only thing that remained puppet on him were his legs.

It was no surprise to find that most of the Akatsuki barely need their disguises at this point. Itachi's hair was growing like his normal wig. He didn't even need make up anymore to cover his trademark lines and he wasn't able to use his Sharingan anymore. The creepiest thing out of all of the changes to the members though was that Tobi's burn mark story was beginning to look true. Whenever he showed Itachi, where his normal face was, the scars of burnt skin was as well. None of the members needed their wigs anymore and Kakuzu, Pein, and Sasori didn't even need the fake skin anymore. Pein's Rinnegan was no longer seen except for a one or two rings still there.

"We need to do something and fast." came Zetsu's new mixed voice since he no longer had two speaking. There were agreements around the room. Pein was all serious now as he thought of something. He turned to Deidara who met Pein's gaze again without faltering. "Deidara...next time Ava asks you about us...just tell her everything. Then once you have....we will wait until after Payton's next party to take them."

"They have to be willing." Sasori said. "I thought you said it was only a 20 percent chance of that being true." Konan pointed out. Sasori shook his head. "The last time we went back I tried to sneak an animal through with us....it was fighting me the whole time...and it died once I got through. On the other hand I had another animal with me that was content with being there. It lived. I can't believe I forgot about doing it."

It was quiet around the room, no one speaking. Sasori squirmed again waiting for someone to reply. "Well crap! I thought we would just have to hope they'd survive when we forced the brats through." Hidan said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It seems we can't rely on that plan anymore. It's settled. Tuesday when we return from this holiday, Deidara will tell Ava everything and then she will tell the other two of our plans. One more thing you'll have to tell them is that they will have to think over coming with us."

"When do I tell them that they have to choose?" Deidara finally spoke up. Pein smirked. "Tell them that they are going to have to tell us when we come for them."


	28. Chapter 38

Payton has been jumpy all day. It was the day after Deidara told Ava everything...and it freaked her the hell out! She tried to evade the members, only an eighth of the time succeeding. She would even barely talk to them. At lunch when she had first with Stacey, the two would move to where there wasn't anywhere for 'Kelly', 'Steve', or 'Ned' to sit by them but they were still able to sit near them.

Pein didn't like the girls' apparent evasion plans of them. The only luck they have gotten for them speaking was from almost force with Payton. She had been careful to not say anything about her party when she was around them. She would whisper details to the chosen friends as quietly as she should. Luckily for them, Hidan was pissed about and cornered her in a vacant hallway about it.

Payton shivered as she thought about it. She was never one to like close contact with the opposite sex. And she cursed herself for letting the Akatsuki know of that weakness because Hidan slightly used it against her. She looked up to see Deidara waiting for her and Ava to gather their things so they can go to their second period together.

Ava caught eye contact with Payton. She glanced past Payton's shoulder to catch Deidara looking at her. Ava shuddered, and hoped that Deidara didn't see it. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore, knowing what she did. She didn't want to hurt him since she sort of did have feelings for him but it was just creepy knowing what they wanted her and her two friends for.

_Flashback to Tuesday_

Deidara caught Ava in the hall alone before school. "Ava...I've been given permission to tell you our plans." Ava did a mental yes in her mind at the small victory but was still a little worried about what it was. "Go get Payton and Stacey...it'd be easier if..."

"Already done!" Deidara and Ava looked up to see Hidan pushing Payton in front of him slightly. Payton looked all sorts of tense and Ava immediately wondered what had happened. Pein was walking with Stacey by him. Stacey had noticed Payton's tension but said nothing as Pein and Hidan left them with Deidara and Ava. Payton visibly let the tension go from her body even though it was obvious she was still disturbed.

Deidara wondered what they had done to her. Instead of asking he went on with the three girls looking at him. "You three have an unknown power that the Akatsuki wants for ourselves. No it's not the demon theory that you had Payton, but it's almost as close as if it was. You three already know about the machine. Well since we can't force you through because it'll kill you, then you three have to choose, willingly, to go with us."

The girls looked at each other then back at Deidara for him to go on. "Payton your party is the deadline of your choices, since that is the calculated last day. I mean if we stay here much longer we'll have to stay because our changes will be complete... If you choose not to go with us then...we might have to kill you." "What?!" the girls all but yelled. Deidara put up his hand to silence them. "We have to. Either way we'll be taking you with us. We figured that even if you three disappear they wouldn't be able to put two and two together at all with us."

The bell rang and that day the girls were showing animals at the elementary so the three headed back to the science wing of the school to gather their animals. The Akatsuki weren't going with them for some odd reason, probably to give them some space.

Payton shook her head slightly at what had happened only moments before that, the reason why she was with Hidan in the first place.

_Yet another Flashback..._

Payton walked towards the door with her rabbit cage in hand. She noticed Hidan from a little ways off and cocked her head slightly as to why he was looking at her...and why he looked so pissed. She set the cage down when she arrived in front of him. "What is it?" she asked looking up at him. Hidan growled and pushed her into the nearby corner where he had made sure that no one would see them. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Payton's eyes went wide at this gesture.

"Wh.." "No you freaking listen to me! I'm pissed off to no extent that you've been so freaking secretive about the party information. Now you will tell me everything now, or else." He was so close to her that Payton couldn't conjure up anything to say. She was silently wishing that he would just go away since she was never one to like close contact with the opposite sex. Then she cursed herself for letting the Akatsuki know about this weakness.

Hidan smirked at her pitiful reaction. He decided to take it a bit further, or as far as he could go with it at the moment. He snake one arm around her waist and brought her close to his chest, eliminating the small gap between them. He cupped her cheek and smiled evilly. "Now are you going to tell me...or will i have to…take this farther?"

Payton's breathing came out in short breaths and her heart pounded as her adrenaline started to kick in, as his hand on her back began to rub up and down and his thumb stroked her cheek. She couldn't break the forced eye contact with him as he stared into her own eyes.

Hidan chuckled evilly and said, "I see. So you want to play that way." He leaned in closer and Payton finally moved, turning her head away from him. He smiled bigger at this move but only went to her ear as he whispered to her, "Just keep it down then, I don't want to draw attention." His hand went up the back of her shirt and her continued rubbing her back.

Payton flinched away from his touch, only sending herself closer to Hidan's chest. "S..stop." she said in a small voice. "Why?" Hidan said, threatening to move his hand further up her shirt, under her bra. "I'll...t..tell you." She said looking up at him. "Then tell me." He whispered back, his hand going out of her shirt only to cup her butt and rub it slightly. His other hand had been rubbing her thigh bringing it to where it was hiked up around his own hip and now it was letting her leg down and made it's way back to the wall as he looked into her eyes, his full of victory and some relief that he didn't have to take it any further.

Payton shakily told him all the information trying ignore his other hands actions. Once she was done, Hidan stopped and Payton closed her eyes, happy that it was now over. Then she felt a pair of lips on hers and a tongue that forced itself into her mouth. Her eyes flew open and she tried to push away but couldn't match Hidan's strength as his free hand ran through her hair keeping her there.

When he pulled away he was smiling. Payton glared at him hatefully and fearfully at the same time. "Thanks for your assistance." he said. Then he stopped for a minute and then looked at the watch on his wrist. "We have to go." he said squeezing her butt one more time before pulling away. He walked over and grabbed the rabbit's cage, then walked back and grabbed her wrist. "You tell anyone, you'll regret it." 

Ava looked at Payton with concern since she had that creeped out look in her eyes yet again. Deidara seemed to notice it too and Ava saw him ball up his fist. 'What the crap happened?' Ava thought irritatedly.

Third period

Tobi looked at the timid Payton, who he allowed to walk ahead of him most of the time. This time she was walking by him and every time he strayed a bit away from her she walked closer that way. Then Hidan came into view walking their way since his next class was the opposite of theirs. Payton noticed him and she got close to Tobi pressing herself into him so that she was slightly behind him. Hidan walked by pretending not to notice. Once he was out of view he smirked in the same victorious way.

Tobi pushed Payton away from him and looked down at her. "What was that about?" he asked. "Nothing." Payton said too quickly shaking her head. Tobi knew better and decided to push things further. "Yeah right, tell me." he demanded.

Payton suddenly looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. "As if you don't know! If you were going to kill me then you could have at least gone without making that another plan! Well you might as well kill me now because there's no way I'm going with you!" she said and she took off running up the hill to the building that held their next class. Tobi hurried to catch up and glanced back slightly to see that Hidan was just going into his needed building. 'What the crap did he do?!' he thought as he caught up with Payton easily but they were now at the classroom and so the conversation was over.

"Hidan what the crap!!!" Konan yelled in his face. He had just gotten through telling them what had happened, all with a smirk on his face. Konan grabbed him by the throat and brought him up out of the seat. "How could you do that!?" She was about to kick his butt when Itachi stopped her and pulled her away from him. She scowled but went to sit by Pein, who didn't have a happy expression on his face at all.

Hidan coughed and got up slowly. 'Darn mortal body.' he thought rubbing his throat. He couldn't enjoy pain much anymore since he was now in danger of dying from too much of it. "I got her to tell me, so what's the problem?" Itachi was glaring at him, wishing at the moment that he still had his Sharingan. "The problem is that you gave her a reason to just except death and not any other choice to go back with us. Hell, we're lucky that she hasn't told the other two." Tobi spoke up. His childish act was gone because of their prolonged stay here so it wasn't odd to hear it anymore.

"Thanks to me!" Hidan said smirking bigger. Itachi lost his control and punched Hidan in the face full force. Hidan went flying back into his chair flipping it backwards. He rolled out of it and stood up again, wiping the blood from his face. "Enough! As much as i'de like to beat Hidan as well, we can't do this at the moment." Pein said standing up. "Hidan, you're going to play sick for the last days of the week and only go back for the ten minutes next week. Maybe not seeing you there will calm her down enough so that we can reason with her."

Tobi shook his head. "She seems to blame us for it. She acted like it was a part of our plan or something." Pein groaned at hearing this. "Hidan i told you not to." Kakuzu said to his partner. "I told you just to continuously ask her, but no you had to be stubborn about it!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "don't give me that crap! None of you, excluding Konan, can look me in the eyes and truthfully tell me that you haven't thought about them." The room went quiet, pointing out that what he had said was true. Hidan went on, "Deidara already has his girl and it's obvious that Sasori wants a piece too. Pein you won't go two feet from the short one, like Kakuzu won't either with Ava or her. And it's obvious who wants the tall one." he said the last part with a smirk and looked at Itachi and Tobi. "Me? I'm happy with any of them."

The room got quiet and the tension was high. "Even if that's the case, you shouldn't have done anything!" Sasori said. "Yes it's true that we all might have developed some feelings for the girls after this time here I guess you could say that they have become friends but that doesn't give you an excuse to go and do that to Payton."

Sasori looked at Deidara, "It's true that Deidara is going out with Ava but he hasn't so much as hold hands with her. As for Pein, he hasn't done anything to Stacey. Now why doesn't it surprise me that the stupid, stubborn, and impatient Hidan goes and does what he pleases with Payton?"

Pein put up his hand to stop the bickering. "Who, at this point, isn't Payton avoiding?" Kakuzu raised his hand slightly. "She avoids me less for some reason, I guess because she's mad at Tobi, afraid of Hidan and won't talk to anyone else. I have given her no reason to be evasive of me at all since i keep a fair distance between me and her at all times." He turned to Hidan, "The **smart** thing to do."

"Good. Then it's your job to make sure that she feels safer by the end of the week." Pein said ending the meeting.


	29. Chapter 39

Kakuzu waited for Payton after all of her classes. Payton didn't really mind. So far he hasn't done anything to any of them. He was the quieter one and she was thankful for that. The only thing she found odd was the sudden evasiveness of the other members. The only one that talked to her was Kakuzu. She hasn't even seen Hidan around the school, though she wasn't complaining too much about it.

"You know...we never planned for that to happen." Kakuzu stated as he walked her to her fifth period class that following Thursday. Payton flinched slightly, unhappy with the sudden change in conversation. She knew something was up. "And how do I know that's true?" Kakuzu smirked. "Think about it for a moment, I'm pretty sure you're smart. Why would we come up with something like that, when we would know that it would make you seclusive and make up your mind?"

Payton slowed down a bit and 'Ned' matched the speed. He knew he was getting to her and fastly at that. "So why did he..." "Let's just say he wanted to leave an impression, no matter how bad it came off....I mean come on you and I should both know by now how Hidan can be." Payton couldn't help it, a smirk slipped to her mouth and she giggled slightly at the small humor as images of the time Hidan and Kakuzu were shown in the show.

"So are you at least going to think about your decision more?" He questioned. Payton looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she nodded and Kakuzu sighed slightly in relief. "Question though." Kakuzu turned to look at her. "How bad is it really?" Kakuzu paused unsure as to answer her. "Let's put it this way....it's gotten so bad that Kisame isn't so blue anymore."

Stacey began tapping her fingers lightly on her desk. She couldn't help it; it's been so aggravating the whole week. Only three more days left until they had to choose life or death. Yeah her, Payton, and Ava had kidded around with the characters of Naruto but this was ridiculous! Now they had to actually choose whether or not they truly want to play the parts of ninja.

She and Payton had probably talked more about it before the Akatsuki invaded their school. They had both laughed and laughed with each other about what they would do to all but ruin the lives of the infamous Akatsuki, but now that it was narrowed down to this, she just didn't think it would happen. She had flipped flopped ever since the last Tuesday when they were told to start deciding.

Stacey thought she could handle it...but at the same time she had so much here in the real world that she would leave behind. She loved her family a lot, even if they got on her nerves sometimes, but hey that's normal for any family. She didn't want to think of the worry it would cause them if she chose to go. Then again she hated where she was, school and city wise.

_'What am I going to do?!'_ she thought frustrated. "Don't think about it too much, or you won't be able to make a good decision." whispered Pein who had been noticing her obvious anxiety.

Stacey nodded. Some part of her knew he was right...but how much could she take without breaking down?

Ava drew absentmindedly on the picture that she practically didn't know what it was. She seemed calm enough but in her mind she was freaking out. _'Of course I'm not going to go with them! I think I would die either way.'_ she thought out of irritation.

She knows that she's a tough girl but she had so much here...but if she told them if she won't go then what would be the point? She would probably either die or live in fear for the rest of her life. Really their only hope was that Sasori miscalculated when they needed to go back and the time comes when they can't go back....but then that means that she would have to deal with the Akatsuki for the rest of her life. She wasn't too sure that they would just blend back into the school and leave her and her friends alone no that would be too easy.

Another hope was if they decide that..._.'Wait! That's it! They're probably hoping that at least one of us chooses to go with them...what if all of us chose not to go? Then they'd see that their trip here was pointless to come back empty handed. This could work!'_

It was the day of the party now and Gloria had been trying to figure out what was so wrong with Payton. The exchange kids were among the first to arrive and as soon as they did, Payton did her best to make herself scarce. She made excuses that she needed to finish cleaning, even though her and Gloria had finished everything an hour before they had arrived but she was thankful Gloria didn't say anything. She was also grateful that Hidan didn't show up.

As the party progressed, Payton gets hurt. She hopped to the couch where her dad hands her a frozen pea package to put over her swollen knee. "So what's wrong?" 'Adam' asked, sitting by her. Payton was looking her leg and says, "I can't even bend my toes, let alone feel from my knee down." "That sucks." Itachi comments and Payton smirks.

"How much longer?" Konan asks Pein as they sat a little away from the bon fire. He looks around to make sure no one was listening. "It has to be tonight. Once everyone leaves....we will take them."

Later that night Ava, Payton, and Stacey thought they were in the clear. They thought wrong when 'Kelly' asks them to come help her outside. Payton gets up and hugs her mom who only smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead. The three exit and as soon as they do they are put ran to the apartment in the next town.

Once there they are taken to the room where Sasori was starting up the machine. "We have to be quick with it so just tell us." Pein says standing in front of them.

The three girls look at each other. Ava and Stacey nod to Payton who steps forward and says, "I speak for all of us when I say screw off and get it over with." Pein sighed, obviously disappointed. Deidara steps forward and grabs Ava. "Please, Ava, choose differently. Come with me." Ava pushed him away. "Deidara, I hate anime. I couldn't live somewhere that I hate. I already do so why make it worse. I have so much here, we all do. We were given the choice and we all chose." Deidara looked at Ava in a hurt manner.

Pein looks at Stacey. "What about you?" Stacey looks up at him and replies, "I can't leave. While I know who you are and I like anime, I couldn't just decide that I want to live there."

"Then there's just as to why Payton didn't choose." Itachi says looking at Payton hopefully. Payton shrugs. "To tell you the truth I used to do nothing but dream about living in the anime world...but that's all it is, a dream. It's not real, you're only people created by a creative mind. I can't go with you."

"If we're fictional then how are we here?" Konan points out. They didn't have an answer and after a while Pein steps up again. "Well then we have to decide as to what to do with you now."

"Why don't you just go back? I mean you've already left word with the school that you're 'going back home' why must killing us come into the picture?" Ava asks and the other two look at them expectantly. Then Stacey pipes in, "I mean in this world you have no idea just how many people dress up like you, some almost striking a very close likeness." Payton finished off the thought, "There would be no one to believe us that the actual Akatsuki from a TV show came to our school because three girls have a hidden power in them."

"That's not the point. There is the possibility that we won't be the only ones with the power and ability to come here. We can't risk the possibility of our enemies getting that information from you that we were here." Pein said looking at all of them in turn.

Payton shrugs and walks to the machine which was in full whirl. "Just go." She said stepping aside. "If someone else does come, then oh well. You all are always talking about how powerful the Akatsuki is. If the possibly that you said does happen...prove to me that that's true, that you're powerful." She walked back to Ava and Stacey who showed that they weren't going to budge.

"I personally don't want **anyone** else to come and to be quite frank I have gotten sick and tired of you..." Ava was cut off by Sasori, "It's now or never." he said standing in front of the machine. He stepped through and a small screen popped up next to what he had just stepped through. It showed him in his normal form standing in a cave. He motioned for the rest of them to go. Hidan went after him winking at Payton before stepping through making her visibly shudder.

The Akatsuki stepped through, all but Deidara who hugged Ava good bye. He looked back one more time and Ava only waved at him, even though she hurt. He stepped through and a big noise was heard as the machine disappeared.


	30. Epilogue

Stacey lazed about. She was kind of irritated that she had nothing to do. Ava is at daycare and Payton was at some Christian camp. So even if she posted, it'd be in vain because even if Ava got on they couldn't go far since Payton left them in a tight spot, probably on purpose.

She found it funny that they still posted on the Anime RP even after their little ordeal. But she guessed that the only thing that changed was the fact that she had absolutely nothing to do now. At least with the Akatsuki here there was something interesting going on.

Stacey decided to resign herself that things worked out for the best...she certainly didn't want a true Anime RP to happen...

Ava was extremely happy with this turn out. Despite the fact that every time she posted, she felt a hollowness inside that cried out for her Deidara to return to her. The upside was that she wasn't living in La La Land anymore and that she didn't hear the constant nagging of the Akatsuki.

She was also excited about the Veronica's concert that was only three freaking days away! It was all she and Krys talked about and she couldn't wait to see them live.

She decided that she wouldn't let this affect her at all, this whole Akatsuki nonsense. She just prayed nothing would happen again...

Payton was all too happy. She was having fun at camp and she didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki. She had found though, that she still was an Akatsuki fan. She guessed that once you actually experience the Akatsuki, it will either push you away or draw you in more.

She tried to keep it to herself but she wished that another anime would come. She had so many she wanted to meet then she reminded herself that it's stupid. She's stupid. She can't really want that. No telling what they would be there for!

'Is this really the end? Are we going to go through Junior and Senior year without another...clash of the worlds???'

End


End file.
